Secrets we share
by DeGonGin
Summary: First story is complete! Last chapter is up. New story underway, folks don't panic. please R+R
1. Attack

Hello, this is your friendly De-Gone here with a public service announcement… After some careful considerations and encouragement from my last little fic, I have decided to try a multi chapter fic. This is by no means a guarantee that it will be good. I tried to stay with the flavor of the game's story but have some questions about how a group of people with big sharp pointy things fighting critters with more big sharp pointy things can survive on potions and spells. I'll be experimenting with a few new Ideas, mostly about my favorite character, Auron. Please feel free to express what ever you think about this little wordy experiment.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor even rent any and all intellectual properties of Square Soft. Nor does this represent a for profit enterprise. Please do not sue me…that's being done by Ford Motor company all ready! Thank you.  
  
  
  
Secrets we share  
  
A loving fanfic from De-Gone Gin  
  
Dedicated to my favorite authors on FanFiction.net  
  
  
  
The one eyed warrior in scarlet grunted as he shifted the weight of his wicked Venomous Blade. The Fiends before him and his party were strong. The three-headed result of an angry dead glared with all six pairs of eyes at the group. Taking charge, as is his wont in combat, Auron motioned to the rest. Bringing Lulu up with her magic and Tidus to support them both. Wakka grumbled tossing his Double Penalty from one hand to the other as Kimahri and Yuna both nodded agreement.  
  
The fiend roared with the mouth of a lion and attacked, seizing the moment of chaos as the party arranged itself for battle. Auron smiled and moved to intercept the creature. Hide and claw met with muscle and sinew in a brief but painful blow. Both man and beast grunted with the impact. Stepping back, rotating a now bruised shoulder, Auron motioned with his bare left hand to Lulu.  
  
"Now, Lightning!"  
  
The dark mage summoned her magic to her and allowed her Magical Mog to leap from her arm. It stood before her unique dress of belts and mimicked her actions. From the sky, a rumble was heard as a spear of light, almost too painful to watch, lanced down upon the creature. In pain, the Chimera Brain, black hide smoking, howled, calling forth another of it's kin. A worried frown crossed Yuna's face as she prepared to cast many healing spells.  
  
Wakka called from the sidelines, "Use my Dark Attack! Lets go, ya?"  
  
Auron heard the preparation behind him and grunted. He knew, with a new enemy before them, that he would have to act very carefully not to get the group badly hurt. He waited for Tidus to act, knowing that a Haste spell was on its way.  
  
Tidus, taking this time to concentrate, brought his off hand up and cast. With a rhyme from an old sport drink commercial on his lips, Tidus focused on Auron's scarlet clad form. Auron nodded as his movements began to accelerate, the warrior-monk took a deep breath as he felt the surge of speed giving magic run through his veins, now was the time to strike.  
  
Concentrating on the creature before him, Auron moved. Strong legs carried his armored form into close contact with the beast.  
  
"You owe me one, Fiend." He growled as he swung the massive four and a half foot long blade into action.  
  
The strike was telling, one head hung limply, eyes shut in pain. The eagle head of the creature narrowed its eyes in a hateful glare. In seconds, Auron was back in a guard position, awaiting the next attack from the fiend. He was not disappointed. A blast of powerful water, under enough pressure to erode rock, struck the party shooting from the avian beak of the Chimera Brain.  
  
Lulu was not deterred from her next spell, and cast almost immediately after the hit. Lightning once again fell upon the creature. It's body twitching in pain as it was still attuned to the element of Water, a weakness that the mage was quite aware of.  
  
Tidus yelled for help as the second Creature, forgotten for but a second, unleashed a lightning attack of it's own. Its snake headed tail hissing as it cast a Thundara spell. The blitz ball star had changed his shield after the thunder plains, not knowing that this fiend could cast thunder spells, and took the full brunt of the attack. Auron winced as the boy fell to the ground, twitching. He fished a Phoenix Down from his kimono but was relieved when the resilient jock pulled himself up.  
  
Tidus was hurt, and disoriented. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Kimahri stood behind him, a feral look in his cat like eyes. Tidus needed no further encouragement, he retreated from the front line to the back, limping. Yuna gathered up bandages and burn creams, making quick work of the burns on her guardian's hands and face.  
  
Auron smiled at the large, blue Ronso as Kimahri readied his Knight Lance. Lulu cast again as the creatures pulled back to regroup against this shifting party. Thundara called forth, she gathered her Mog doll and heads for the back of the party. The second Chimera felt a taste of it's own medicine as the spell aimed at the fiend flashed. It roared in agony and raised its clawed hand. Fire sprung to life around the raised paw, and with a contemptuous grunt, the fiend flung the fire out at the front battle lines of the party. Auron seeing Yuna taking Lulu's place ran and stood before her, taking the fire upon himself. Flame licked the scarlet coat, turning it black in spots as the warrior-monk blocked the attack from his summoner. Yuna pulled forth on her white magic, motioning with her staff, she cast the spell: Curaga. Turning the healing magic of Yevon upon her guardian, she heard the hiss of relief from Auron as he took his place beside her. She could see the damage done to the woolen kimono and hoped a single dose of magic would be enough for the brave man.  
  
Kimahri growled in his native tongue, and attacked the stunned and weakened first fiend. The creature accepts the blow and stumbles in agony as the lance pierces its tough black hide. Auron sees the signs of its weakness and attacks. Calling forth his own brand of power in a Ki-aii as his blade is loosed, the beast succumbs to death. As a final move it thrusts its dieing bull's head towards the warrior. Horn meets leather armor as Auron runs into the falling beast. No one hears the cracks or sees the look of shear agony that crosses the scarlet monk's face. The death throws of the fiend fling Auron back to the parties' battle lines.  
  
Wakka, watching for a chance to help, rushes into the fallen guardian's position as Rikku takes a moment to help Auron off the ground. Tears of agony, hidden by his glasses and collar make small trails down his cheeks as the warrior tries desperately to just take a full breath.  
  
The Besaid Aurocs captain, ready since the beginning, fires off his Double Penalty. Carefully aiming, he smashes the blitz ball in the eyes of the eagle head of the chimera, causing the beast to blink and tear. As it struggles to see through the temporary blindness of the attack, Kimahri takes the advantage and casts his own brand of magic. Lancet hurls from the blue furred claws of the Ronso, giving him a taste of the fiends mind. Kimahri growls in satisfaction, feeling the magic grow. He utters a thank you to the spirit of the dead that has taught him this new power attack.  
  
The Chimera brain, desperate, attacks with its tail again. Showing a fiend's preference for blitz ball players, it aims the lightning upon Wakka. The bolt of heavenly fire spears the man to the ground. Yuna, abandoning the call to her aeon's, casts a heal spell upon the red-haired guardian instead. She smiles as he struggles to right himself, scooping up his lost ball. In revenge, Wakka glares at the creature, his red hair no longer spiked above his eyes but lying in blackened, smoking strands around his full face. He gathers all his anger into a move that many know as "Slots"; spinning the ball on his finger, Wakka feeds the movement with the element of ice. When finished the ball, now a small missile of Ice energy, is hurtled at the beast. The creature lunges one last time, trying to avoid the sphere of pure ice energy and swipes at Kimahri. The blue Ronso is slashed from shoulder to opposite hip as the blitzballer's attack strikes. Kimahri drops to his knee, supporting his massive weight with his Knight Lance.  
  
Auron stands painfully and slowly as the dieing screams of the fiend flood the silence of the Calm Lands. He drags his loose sleeve back over his bare left shoulder and sheaths his deadly Venomous Blade across his back. With in the folds of his kimono, he holds his ribs determinedly with his power hand.  
  
"That's how it's done." The former warrior-monk intones, nodding to the group in respect.  
  
Wakka smiles weakly, trying to get his hair to resume it's perfect wave as Yuna walks from guardian to guardian, casting heals and using potions. She is unharmed, not even dirtied by the fight. Auron nods, though not pretty for the other members of the party, they have done as they should and kept their summoner secure and safe.  
  
Yuna worries as she heads from one guardian to the next, she is running out of white magical energy and potions. She can feel the weakness overcoming her. When she reaches her last guardian, Auron, she can barely summon enough will to cast even the lightest of cure spells. The older monk, familiar with summoners and their weaknesses, frowns as he looks upon his young charge.  
  
"Enough, Yuna, do not deplete your reserves." He states taking the one potion left from her nerveless fingers.  
  
"You're injured," she sighed, "I can help." The summoner began to motion for a healing spell.  
  
Auron's gloved hand shot out from resting on his hip, he halted the motion, knowing that it would break the concentration of the young girl.  
  
"No, Yuna." He calmly spoke. "You need your rest. I will be okay with this potion."  
  
The legendary guardian removed his fingers from her wrist, gently patting her hands before repositioning it on his tokkuri. She looked piercingly into his one russet eye and frowned. Yuna was not convinced. She saw the pain buried deep with in the man's gaze. With a last appraising look she turned from Auron and walked back to the rest of the group.  
  
Looking over the grasslands of the Calm Land, Auron saw the familiar movement of flags off to the north. He knew intimately where the Al Bhed had placed their travel agency; it was where he had watched over the body of his first Summoner, Braska. Wincing more from the memory than the current pain of his chest, Auron motioned with his right hand.  
  
"To the north, there is an agency. We can rest and heal there." He stated.  
  
The others nodded their assent and followed the red robed warrior farther north. 


	2. Ambush

Well, here's the next installment. Quick I know, but up to a certain point I know what I want to write. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Secrets we Share  
  
A loving fanfic by De-Gone Gin  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The way north in the Calm Lands had no discernable trail. Auron lead mostly by keeping the agencies colorful flags in sight. It was a slow and painful march. Though Yuna had healed all of the party after that battle with the Chimera Brains, they were, as a group, exhausted. Auron held his chest tighter and tighter as they moved. The injury more severe with every step, he silenced any sound of pain by refusing to unclench his jaw.  
  
He slowed more and more as the party began to pass him. All the others paid him little mind. Kimahri knew that the old warrior-monk moved about the party frequently. He had seen that behavior in others of his tribe that had a torn ear or missing eye, they had to move about more to compensate for the blind side. This time however, there was a bit more hitch in the man's step and as he passed the blue Ronso, Kimahri could see that the scarlet monk had his head down.  
  
The man-beast moved to his summoner's side. With a soft-clawed hand he got her tired attention and motioned to the lagging Auron.  
  
"Kimahri think Auron smell hurt." Rumbled the blue feline as quietly as he could to Yuna.  
  
"I know he's hurt, but he won't take any spells." She replied in a fierce whisper. "It's his call. I don't have the energy to fight him on it right now."  
  
"Kimahri will watch over him." He moved to the back of the party, and began to slowly walk near the struggling man.  
  
Auron was not unaware of the concern, and frankly was in too much pain to care. He concentrated on placing one boot in front of the other. Grunting wordlessly when he stepped wrong on a concealed rock. Under his coat his left hand clutched his chest, acting as a living wrapping about his broken ribs. Breathing was becoming more of a challenge as he walked, pain blurred his one eye.  
  
Behind the group, a wolf like skoll began to follow. Its sensitive nose picking up the scent of fresh blood as it sniffed the trail.  
  
Auron coughed lightly, and tasted blood. He closed his eye and wiped his mouth with his gloved right hand. One of his ribs had decided to migrate. He slowed up even more, the party moving on without him, with the exception of Kimahri.  
  
The Ronso sniffed the air, his keen hearing telling him that fiends were near. He heard a disturbing liquid sound coming into Auron's breathing as well. Both things did not bode well to the young warrior. He turned to look at the faltering scarlet robed swordsman in time to see a green shape slam into Auron. Grunting, the warrior-monk went down. Kimahri growled in warning and armed himself with his Knight Lance.  
  
Tidus, quickest by far of the guardians was there, his Twilight Steel in his hand. Rikku next to him in no time, running and tightening the straps on her Iron Claw at the same time. Auron lay unmoving beneath the Shred. It sniffed at the prone guardian and growled. Out from the tall grass emerged the skoll and a nebrios. Yuna stood to the back of the party, her magic exhausted by the previous battle with Wakka and Lulu.  
  
Kimahri started the battle with a strike to the shred. Having the only weapon with a piercing blade, the enemy was his. The shred was an easy kill and departed with a final shriek and a flurry of pyreflies.  
  
Rikku took the opportunity to steal the ingredients to a potion from the skoll. Tidus followed her up and in a single slash took down the beast. The flying nebrios stung the young al-Bhed and she stepped back out of the fight.  
  
Wakka took her place and with a hearty yell, "Take this!" he dispatched the giant wasp.  
  
As quickly as the ambush was started it was over. Everyone took a second to check out each other. Auron, pulling on his pain and rage at being blind- sided, gathers himself to his feet. What can be seen of his face is pale, sweat beads on his forehead. He clutches his left arm against his chest, holding in the intense agony.  
  
Yuna and Tidus walk through the party, handing out potions and his weak cure spells as needed. Yuna starts with Auron this time. He shakes his head, rejecting the offer for magical healing, instead taking a more powerful potion. Detesting the taste, he follows the sour magical drink with a slug of sake from the jug at his side.  
  
Kimahri stands next to the old warrior-monk. His cat like yellow eyes watching every move the man makes. Auron snorts after capping his tokkuri.  
  
"Guarding the guardian are we?" he asks the feline. Before getting an answer he continues, "No need. We're almost to the agency now. There I can rest. Go watch over Yuna, she is the summoner here, not me." He motions with his gloved right hand to the young girl.  
  
Kimahri hisses low in his throat and bares his fangs at the man, upset. "Auron know that is only way Kimahri leave him. Kimahri not like it. Auron needs help."  
  
"And I will get it later. Now is the time we need to be on our best alert, I will not be at my best. You need to watch over the party." Auron grunted as he placed his great katana upon his shoulders, arming himself for any future attacks. "Now go. Lead them straight north of here. That will take you to the Travel Agency."  
  
Kimahri frowned, crossing his massive arms he moved to stand between the party and Auron. The scarlet-robed fighter was amused to note a single blue ear was aimed in his direction. Kimahri was a good soul, trying to cover both needs. It was then a massive cough racked through his already bruised chest. Auron doubled over in pain, his sword catching against the ground after slipping his shoulder. Auron clenched his jaw against the sharp cries of pain his body wanted to utter.  
  
Yuna was moving to his side as he topped off another potion, the most powerful they had found yet. He slowly righted himself and in short burst of temper hurled the potion bottle as far from him as possible. His quick movements stopping Yuna before she could get any closer. She looked at the strange man she had acquired as a guardian, he returned the gaze with his one russet eye blazing in pain and fury.  
  
"Save it for later." He growled at the summoner.  
  
Yuna, somewhat frightened, nodded her assent and turned back to the others. Kimahri took the lead, arrowing for the travel agency just over the next rise of grassland. Auron walked at the rear of the party, his sword still on his shoulder. The gloved hand holding the hilt so tightly you could hear the black leather strain.  
  
Soon, with no other interruptions, the Summoner party made it to the travel agency. Kimahri turns and watches as the others enter the inn his eyes watching the slow progress of the scarlet robed fighter. Yuna stands next to him, watching Auron's painful pace with worry.  
  
As he nears the door, the pain and memories filling his head are too much. He groans and stumbles, his right hand loosing its grip on the great blade. He falls to one knee and a wheezing cough escapes his clenched jaw. A faint trace of red begins to run from the corner of his mouth. He hastily wipes it away, hoping that the two waiting for him does not see it.  
  
Yuna gasps and quickly casts her strongest healing spell: Curaga. Auron's eye flutters shut as he sinks to the ground entirely, resting his forehead against the rough wood of the doorframe. Kimahri reaches down and carefully sheaths the large Venomous Blade. Knowing the warrior would worry about it later if he did not feel it's weight across his back. He then gently gathered the large man in his strong arms.  
  
Holding the legendary guardian cradled like a small child, Kimahri moves into the agency. The rest of the party looks on with concern shading to open worry. Rin, the proprietor, is there and hurriedly ushers them to the back. He takes one look at the wounded man and sighs, stopping at a room just before the open door.  
  
"He's going to need a lot of help. I know this one." He says to the Ronso in his accented lilting speech. "He most likely pushed himself to far. I'll be along presently, as soon as I gather up my equipment."  
  
Yuna looks at the older Al-Bhed with thanks in her eyes and turns to watch the feline warrior set Auron on the bed with infinite care. The swordsman groans as pressure is placed on his fragile chest, pain causing him to grimace. Kimahri looks on with worry forcing his ears back and he bears his fangs. With soft paws he starts to remove the burdensome wardrobe of the warrior-monk. Starting with the sheathed blade and belted tokkuri. No longer completely in control, Auron moans and tries to breath a lightly as possible, deep breaths only bringing another bloody racking cough.  
  
Yuna sighed, "Sir Auron, why?" She helped Kimahri remove the large woolen scarlet kimono and leather chest plate. They both wince as the bruised and battered ribcage is freed. "Why did you refuse my aid?"  
  
She was surprised to hear a breathy response, thinking the man had long since faded into unconsciousness.  
  
"It's only flesh."  
  
Kimahri snorted, and took a second to place a light sheet over the injured guardian. Yuna, her duel colored eyes flashing in anger, took Auron's right hand, now relived of its black leather glove. She softly squeezed it to get the man's attention.  
  
"It's only my guardian's flesh. And as your summoner I should not have to divert my pilgrimage for a stubborn old fool."  
  
"Forgive me, my Lady." Whispered the injured man, his one russet eye closing in shame.  
  
"You open that eye and continue to look at me, Auron. I have heard of people not waking if they sleep when so badly hurt." Yuna commanded.  
  
Taking her other hand she moved his head so when he opened his eye, he would be looking at her. She felt his right hand slacken around her smaller left hand. He was loosing the battle to remain conscious. Kimahri watched from the doorway, shaking his massive blue head, he had seen this man on the brink of death itself. But this was not a time to be remembering the cold trail to the peak of Mount Gigazet. With a feline sigh he exited the sickroom and stood vigil on the other side of the door. 


	3. Collapse

Ok, so I'm a masochist and can't sleep tonight. Better for you all… another chapter. More juicy and angsty I think.  
  
Secrets we Share  
  
By Degone-Gin  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The blue form of the Ronso warrior staring down at Rin almost made him drop his precious bag of Medicines. He swallowed and smiled up at the beast-man. Behind him Lulu and Tidus waited; Lulu with a frown and Tidus with a smile, as always.  
  
"I really don't mean your companion any harm, Sir guardian. I have only the best intentions." Pleaded the Al-Bhed merchant. "I am fully trained in the art of medicine. And, I have treated Sir Auron in the past."  
  
Kimahri looked beyond the timid man before him and crossed his arms. He studied Lulu's reaction as well as Tidus'. The Dark Mage was shaking her head negatively, her posture mimicking his own. Tidus was rolling his eyes at the three of them, moving his weight from foot to foot nervously.  
  
"Oh, come on! Have a little trust, you two. I don't think he's going to do Auron any worse!" He flashed his most winning smile at Lulu, confident it would work. "Auron's about out of options at this point anyway and I, for one, don't want to lose him quite yet!"  
  
Kimahri nodded and pined the Al-Bhed with a fierce stare. Lulu grumbled under her breath and motioned for the door to be opened. She walked behind the merchant, exchanging her Magical Mog for her Fatal Cait Sith.  
  
"If he so much as whimpers in your general direction, Al-Bhed, you will not live to regret it." She warned.  
  
Rin swallowed nervously and walked to the bedside of his patient. Auron was breathing quickly and shallowly, his face was pale. A cold sweat had developed in Rin's absence and the warrior's left arm was unconsciously draped across his injured chest. Soft moans came from the man as slowly he opened his eye. Even severely injured, Auron's instincts were keen. He watched with a pain-clouded eye as Rin slowly sat his bag down next to his feet.  
  
"Sir Auron, I hope you remember me from the last time you were in this agency?" asked the merchant softly.  
  
The legendary guardian slowly nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.  
  
"I'll need to examine your injuries, my stout friend. If you would be so kind as to move your arm?"  
  
Auron sighed softly and moved his power hand to his side. Not truly trusting the old Al-Bhed man, he kept his eye on the proceedings, his right hand softly gripping Yuna's left hand.  
  
Rin slowly and gently settled his hands on Auron's chest. With practiced skill he lightly ran his fingers over the battered and bruised chest and ribcage. The monk gasped in agony from even the lightest of touches, the affected tissue swollen and blackened with blood.  
  
"Sssstop." Auron hissed. His eye closing in pain and his hand gripping onto Yuna like an anchor. "No more! Yuna please, I do not think this is helping." The warrior-monk breathed. He could bring no more effort than a strained whisper to his speech. "Just give me a potion and let me sleep."  
  
"Sleep is the last thing you want right now, old friend." Replied the merchant. "You are nearly in shock as it is. To sleep now would be disastrous."  
  
He continued to lightly examine the injured man before him. As he did so, Yuna listened to the whispered rant knowing at least that if Auron could continue to complain, he would not be falling into a sleep from which he would not awaken.  
  
Stubborn to the last, the older guardian begins to fight the painful examination. Weakly thrashing with his left arm and batting at Rin. Yuna looks up worriedly, afraid this will cause more injury. Lulu takes the matter into her capable hands however and with out a second thought casts a sleep spell on the wounded warrior. The thrashing dies down, the whispered rant halted mid sentence. Rin, looking up for a moment in thanks, smiles at the dark mage.  
  
"Thank you, lady guardian. He was doing more harm than good there."  
  
"Just make sure he gets back up after all this. I don't trust you, Al- Bhed, but we seem to have no choice." Growled the woman, gathering her Cait Sith doll. She motioned to Kimahri and Tidus. "We should let them have some space. And I do not want to see what ever strange and blasphemous ways this heathen deals with Sir Auron's injuries."  
  
Without a second glance, Lulu sweeps out of the room, taking Kimahri and Tidus with her. She softly closed the door behind her and marched into the room she shared with Rikku and Yuna. Wakka, unsure of just what is going on, followed her.  
  
"Hmm." Rin thoughtfully hummed as he probed deeper into the injured area now that Auron was blissfully un-aware. "This is what is causing the problem I think."  
  
"What?" asked Yuna, intently looking at her guardian?  
  
"Broken rib. It seems to have pierced where Sir Auron here gathers his breath." He pressed against the darkest of the bruising, his patient moaning even in deep sleep from the pain. "Yes, I think that is the major damage."  
  
"I will cast Curaga again. That should fix it up." Yuna announced and gathered her staff to her.  
  
"NO!" shouted Rin. "You'll only heal the fragment into the airway. And you'll heal broken bits of bone into other things in there. Before you even ask, no, a series of potions will only do the same thing."  
  
"Then what do we do?" asked the young summoner.  
  
"There are techniques, unique to the Al-Bhed. It looks worse that it really is. We just need to make a simple incision," He points to the area most heavily damaged, "right here. Then I can realign the broken ribs and close up the organs that he uses for breath."  
  
"Incision?"  
  
"Well," replied Rin, "I mean, cut him open."  
  
"CUT!?" Cried Yuna. "No, no way. Not with my guardian."  
  
"You are part Al-Bhed are you not? Please, trust me. It will look as if I am doing harm, but I will be actually doing good!" Rin looked desperate. He knew he had the ways to heal the injured man between them. But if the summoner refused, she would be condemning her guardian to a slow and painful death.  
  
Yuna looked into the eyes of the older merchant. She saw the panic in his eyes, the shear desperate need to help. He placed his hands pleadingly before him. She looked down upon the pale, pained continence of her father's only living guardian. She felt his pain, considering him to be as close to her as an uncle. With a soft moan, pained even through a sleep spell, he convinced her without words. She ran a gentle hand across his furrowed brow in apology for the things she knew she had to do for him.  
  
Auron awoke in response to the cool hand moving the hair away from his forehead. He looked at the expressions of the two standing over him. Yuna's face was completely open, much like her father could be, and the expression spoke volumes. He turned his one eye to Rin, recognizing the older Al-Bhed.  
  
"It's that bad?" Auron whispered to them both.  
  
"Broken rib." Replied Rin, his voice expressionless.  
  
The old guardian nodded. Closing his eye for a moment to think. He opened it again and gazed piercingly at the merchant. "Can you do anything about it?"  
  
"Yes," Rin nodded and returned the piercing stare, "But you require that I perform some 'special' techniques."  
  
"Like?" asked the injured man.  
  
"I'll have to … open you up." Replied the Al-Bhed.  
  
"As in surgery?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know that term?"  
  
"I get around."  
  
Yuna watched the two men talk, her fingers still caressing the wounded swordsman's hand and face. She left the final decision to Auron; it was his body after all. But she did not hide her fear and worry.  
  
"So be it then, Rin." The monk whispered. "Just don't let anyone else see you do this. It will get you killed."  
  
"Don't come into my agencies borne by an angry Ronso." Shot back Rin. "And stop being so stubborn. You wouldn't be in this mess if you just allowed your summoners to do their job, you know."  
  
"Don't start."  
  
Rin looked up at Yuna. "We'll need to prepare him. Clean him up and lay a clean sheet on the floor." He ticked off on his fingers each request he made to the young girl. "We then need to place Sir Auron back into sleep and keep him there. He will not want to be awake for the procedure." He thought for a moment more. "Also, we'll need clean thread for the stitching and plenty of clean bandages for the excess blood."  
  
Auron softly groaned at that last statement and closed his eye.  
  
"Not a pretty thought but it must be addressed, my dear Auron." Rin patted the warrior's muscular shoulder kindly. "That should be a good start."  
  
"Lulu can cast sleep on him. Would that work?" Yuna suggested.  
  
Rin nodded, "Yes, that should do the trick. If she can stomach the operation. Then we have a way to continuously keep him unconscious."  
  
"Lulu's a strong girl. I'm sure she can handle it." Whispered the object of their discussion. " And please make this quick. I am beginning to have some second thoughts here."  
  
Rin chuckled and patted Auron's shoulder again. "Let us begin then."  
  
Yuna stayed by the injured man's side as Rin rushed out of the sick room to make the preparations needed. 


	4. Confrontation

Ok, with some help from anyone who is more familiar with human anatomy than my obviously lacking self… I hope to attempt the surgery next chapter. Anyone wishing to help me out with this please feel free to email me at REDWOLF71@HOTMAIL.COM. Please, I wish to remain as close to reality as possible. And THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
On with the all-knowing, all hating human infested monkey show…. (I am Jacks angry medulla oblongata) Do not watch Fight Club when you're trying to be serious!  
  
  
  
Secrets we Share  
  
Fanfic by DeGone-Gin  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Rin hurried out of the sickroom. Looking about the hallway he spotted Rikku and Tidus talking near the door to another room. He smiled and walked up to the pair.  
  
"Pardon me for interrupting." He started. The merchant could not continue however as he was enveloped by a small blonde Al-Bhed girl.  
  
"RIN! Thank you so much for helping poor Sir Auron! I know that he would see reason and let us help!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"That is what I am here to talk to you about. If you could let me finish?" spoke the older man around a large pleased smile.  
  
Tidus chuckled and grabbed the young bubbly girl's arm. He nodded to Rin for him to continue.  
  
The merchant adjusted his rumbled clothing as he replied; "I need for you to gather up some cleansing agents for patients and for the surgery equipment, Rikku. And, as for you Sir Tidus, I need for you to gather up the men in your party and make the following happen: Sir Auron needs to have the rest of his outer garments removed, boots, breeches, the works. He also will need to be placed upon a sheet that has to be placed upon the floor. His sick bed would be ruined if I performed my medicine upon it. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You betcha"  
  
"Good, then all I need to do is have a very careful talk with your dark mage." Rin smiled with a bit of nervousness, Lulu seemed to have that effect on a lot of people.  
  
The two young guardians shot off in differing directions to complete their tasks. Kimahri watched with stoic calm, arms folded comfortably across his large blue furred chest. From with in the sickroom he could hear the wheezing cough of the injured man gain in strength and painful intensity.  
  
Rin moved to the other room, seeing a light beneath the doorframe and listened to the soft, yet heated voices within. It sounded as though an argument was fully under way. A low, powerful female voice growled in response to the questioning tone of a young man. The Al-Bhed thought it might be the dark mage and the other blitzer, the one with the ridiculous red hair.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rin carefully knocked on the door. Slowly he opened it afterwards. Looking at the door was the dark mage, eyes fairly glowing in an angry glare. Wakka, having taken the fortuitous interruption, was sitting quietly on one of the beds, large hands clasped between his knees. Rin, in a fit of humor, was reminded of a schoolboy being dressed down after being caught in a cookie jar.  
  
The old Al-Bhed, knowing that he would need the help of this volatile woman, bowed deeply with respect. He then waited for her to speak, giving her control of the situation.  
  
"What?" barked the dark mage. She absently petted the head of the black Cait Sith doll she carried.  
  
Rin took a deep breath. "My apologies for interrupting your conversation, Mistress Mage. I only come asking for your assistance in healing your injured comrade." He looked up from his bowed position, giving the impression that he would be honored to face what ever she dished out, as long as he could get her help with the surgery.  
  
"So Sir Auron's gonna let you do your heathen magic on him? And Yuna's not stopping you?" Accused the blitzer on the bed, his submissive posture gone. In a flash, Wakka stood up from the bed, cracking his knuckles and flexing his considerable arms.  
  
"Well, yes." Answered the merchant.  
  
Wakka's open face contorted with anger. It was a blissfully rare emotion to be seen on the large man. "Well, I'm not gonna let that happen, you hear? No Yevon hating Al-Bhed is gonna stick any mechina spawned blade anywhere near Sir Auron. If Yevon wants the man to live, Yevon will save him. Giving him to you will only anger Him."  
  
Behind the tense blitz ball captain, the dark mage nodded. Her hands folded across her bosom. It seemed the surgery might yet be in doubt. Rin looked from one stony faced Yevonite to the other.  
  
He sighed, "Please, I understand that you are frightened for your downed companion. I would be just as worried for one of my family." He opened his hands, the universal gesture of peaceful intent. "I also know and care for Sir Auron. It was I who helped him through the pain of loosing his Summoner the first time. It was with Kimahri that I healed his wounds that he covers now. That scar across his face would have been his death if not for my techniques. He knows this. So do you now. Will you please help me save this brave man's life again?"  
  
His softly spoken pleas given, Rin waited. It would be a hard fight to convince these two. Braska's daughter, being at least partly of his tribe was willing to listen to him.  
  
Wakka looked lost and hurt. If he allowed this blasphemy to happen he would be turning his back on the one thing, other than blitz ball, that was his constant. Yevon's teachings were simple to understand, even simpler to follow. But why must they lead him to have to choose between his newfound family and his faith. In confused anger he sunk to the floor and slammed a beefy fist into the stonework there.  
  
Lulu, knowing Wakka very well, leaned down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She looked up at the older man before them in disgust. What would possess a person of any race, creed or tribe to force them to choose between a dear friend and their beliefs? She felt this was a test, like Chappu's death had been for them, a test of resolve and faith. Yevon had taken the beloved brother from Wakka after he had forsaken the teachings. Taking up an Al-Bhed weapon as a crusader and abandoning the small family that was growing on the island of Besaid. She felt that this decision was much more important than any she had made since that fateful day.  
  
Wakka, holding back is anger with almost a physical strain, looked up at Lulu. His deep brown eyes looked into her hazel gaze and with out words, they seemed to communicate. Rin watched with urgent need, he was well aware that the longer this took the more damage that rib was carving into Auron's lung. The older merchant had seen this injury among the Al-Bhed blitz ball team. It was painful, decimating, and weakened even the best player if allowed to heal incorrectly.  
  
With a tossed thank you to the ancestors that watched over him, Rin cleared his throat. "If I might be so bold, my young Blitzer. I have treated this injury before. With the same techniques. On blitz ball players. You have played against one who has had a similar injury. His name is Blappa, he is with the Psyches even now, healthy and strong."  
  
"Blappa, he hit's hard, too." Mused Wakka. Lulu looked deeply into the man's eyes as he thought this through. "I don't feel right about this. But, if Sir Auron and Lady Yuna have agreed, there's not much I can do, ya?"  
  
"I will not proceed if there is any repercussions on any of my tribe if I fail. Medicine is tricky; there are unseen factors that could skew the results. But, if it comforts you at all, I am the most experienced at this type of surgery. I have to be, in the business that I'm in." Rin continued to hold his hands out, open and palm forward. He kept his movements slow and non-violent. It had saved him from much cruelty at Yevonite hands in the past.  
  
Lulu looked up from the kneeling blitz ball captain and turned her burning hazel eyes upon Rin. "What do you want then, our permission to do what ever it is you are going to do?"  
  
Rin smiled, "Ah, no. Actually, mage, I was hoping you'd assist me in the surgery." He quietly asked.  
  
"Assist? How?" demanded the fiery woman. She straightened back up to her full height, her dress of belts softly clinking.  
  
"I would need you to stand by and keep Sir Auron asleep. Using your spells to reinforce a state of unconsciousness. This way I can do what it is I have to do without causing too much pain to the patient."  
  
Lulu's eyes glinted, turning steely in her effort to contain her fury. Through clenched teeth she spoke, "You would have me cast damaging spells on an injured man? Why would he need to sleep? What will you do to him that would cause so much pain?"  
  
Rin rubbed his hands together and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he began to speak. "The technique requires me to cut his flesh, and manipulate the organs and bones beneath. It is not a pleasant procedure. There will be lots of blood, and if Sir Auron is awake during the process he will be in incredible agony."  
  
"You mean to butcher him!?" She growled, her hands tightening on her Fatal Cait Sith. "I should kill you where you stand, Al-Bhed!"  
  
Rin swallowed and stood shock still. He was dealing with a wounded and angry dark mage. One who could most likely fry him in an instant if she felt like it. He waited for the anger to lesson on Lulu's severe face. Quietly he spoke, "If you kill me now, no-one can save your friend. He will die." He dropped his head and clasped his hands, almost in an attitude of prayer.  
  
Lulu looked back at Wakka in shock. Her mind blanked by the mental image of anyone cutting into a living person. It sickened her; you cut on the dead, the fiends in the field. Or you cut the best meat off of your kill, this was so wrong. In her mind, it was inconceivable. The red-haired blitzer just shrugged and pounded his fist into the stonework beneath him again. A small crack beginning to form near where he was punching in his grief.  
  
"No way can I let anyone die, ya? And Sir Auron's saved my butt plenty out on the road. But, this…" He took a deep breath and pounded the tile again. "It's just plain wrong!"  
  
"You know you can help him?" asked the mage, her voice soft, almost a whisper.  
  
Rin looked up into Lulu's hazel eyes. He nodded.  
  
"If he dies, you go with him to the Farplane." Lulu stated with a blank expression. "You are Auron's last hope, that's the only reason I don't let loose with a spell calling for death right now."  
  
Rin nodded wordlessly again.  
  
"Don't help this…Lulu?" Wakka stood up and reached tentatively for the mage. "I don't care what we've lost, this is not the way."  
  
Lulu just looked at the confused blitzer, her mind obviously made up. She turned her laser gaze to his outstretched hand, as if it was a snake about to bite her. "If they had offered this for Chappu, would you have protested?"  
  
Wakka shook his head, "That's not fair! Auron's not my brother, Lulu."  
  
The black clad woman frowned at the tough fighter. "Then you'll never understand why I choose to help." She sighed and shook her head, disappointed. With that she strode to the door and motioned for Rin to precede her. 


	5. Healing

Ok, here it goes… the surgery.  
  
Secrets we Share  
  
A fanfic by Degone-gin  
  
Rin walked down the short hallway back to the sickroom. Kimahri, standing as he always did, looked down at the two. He could not help his ears flattening and the tense grimace that bared his fangs. Lulu was clutching her Black Death doll with more force than the blue Ronso had ever seen; her face was emotionless. Rin, on the other paw, looked fit to burst. A soft moaning cough from within motivated Kimahri to move to the side.  
  
"Thank you for your vigilance, Sir Kimahri Ronso." Stated Rin as he walked past.  
  
Kimahri's strong left arm reached down and checked the older Al-Bhed for a second; he allowed his claws to be felt through the man's shirt. He then released Rin to the room, his threat deftly spoken with out words. Lulu took a second to look up at the openly concerned blue feline face.  
  
"There is no other way is there?" She asked as Rin scuttled into the room, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
Kimahri shook his head and brushed an errant strand of black hair from Lulu's forehead. "Auron not well. Auron will die if nothing is done. Kimahri is worried. Lulu, do well."  
  
The dark mage was partially shocked, for Kimahri that had been the longest speech he had ever uttered. She wondered how in the Farplane the cynical old warrior-monk had insinuated himself into their collective heart. She took a deep breath and nearly winced at the sounds coming from inside the sickroom. She moved to the accompaniment of Auron's life stealing cough.  
  
Kimahri closed his yellow eyes against the worry he felt. He hated to think, after all he knew Auron had been through, to be taken down by a simple stoke of bad luck… He rubbed his face and sighed. The blue man-beast quietly shut the door and resumed his vigil; the only sign of his deep concern the slowly swishing blue tail.  
  
"The coughing is getting worse, Rin." Reported Yuna, as the man hustled to the open floor. She held a slightly pinked cloth in her free hand and it was obvious he was in some severe distress. "I don't think we have much time."  
  
"Mistress Lulu, will you please gather a chair over there and watch his face. If you think he is even slightly coming out of the sleep I want you to place him in, cast again. Spare nothing, if he so much as twitches, cast again. Understand?"  
  
Lulu nodded and moved to the indicated chair, she looked down at the pale face of her target. Sweat ran freely down his face and each line and wrinkle was deeply etched by pain. She could see the muscles of his jaw quivering from the constant need to hold his mouth shut. His one russet eye, looking dull in the state he was in, moved from Rin's face and back to Yuna. As she studied him, a ripple of a suppressed cough moved across the man's large frame. His right hand, holding Yuna's smaller hand, grasped tighter as the painful spasm raced through his chest. To forestall any more pain, Lulu cast sleep quickly. With a thankful sigh, Auron's body relaxed into unconsciousness, the words "thank you." Forming just before his eye closed.  
  
Rin motioned the rest of the party out. Tidus and Rikku both scrambled to exit, seeing that the remaining people would be cramped enough in the small open space next to the bed. As the two young guardians were leaving, Tidus shot Yuna a thumb's up and a smile. He seemed quite unconcerned, and for some reason, his optimism encouraged both the summoner and the dark mage. Lulu looked back to her charge and smoothed out her dress of belts, with care she set aside the black plush Cait Sith doll.  
  
Rin began to gather up the tools that had been brought in. He had Yuna fill a large metal bowl up with what smelled to be the strongest liquor in the agency. With a grin, the summoner added the potent liquid from Auron's clay sake jar. Rin, obsessed with arranging the wicked looking assortment of short bladed knives beside him did not seem to mind. He then took three white clothes and turned to the bowl with a very powerful Al-Bhed potion in his off hand. He poured the potion in with the alcohol. It caused the entire concoction to boil for a moment. He then dipped the three clothes into the bowl.  
  
Yuna watched with deep curiosity, Rin moved as if he was engaged in a ritual. She wondered if perhaps she was seeing real Al-Bhed magic. The older man spread out one cloth to his side and after dunking each and every metal instrument from his surgery bag he placed them in a specific order on the damp cloth. He then took a second cloth and handed it to Yuna.  
  
"Wash your hands, arms and face with that please." He commanded matching word to action with the third cloth.  
  
"What is this for?" She asked.  
  
"If you are to perform a surgery you must be clean. This mixture of alcohol and magical potions will do that." He looked up at Yuna, "Finished?"  
  
Yuna nodded and handed the cloth back. Rin shook his head and made obvious what do to with it as he tossed his own cloth to the corner of the room far away from the struggling patient.  
  
In the corner of her eye as she threw she saw Lulu gesture again. Auron was out, deep asleep and for the moment, not even breathing all that difficultly. The pain was still there, etched on his face, but for the moment, his spirit was somewhere else.  
  
Rin then took more cloths and dampened them. He motioned for Yuna to take one out.  
  
"Wash his face, neck, shoulders, and all of his chest and stomach. He must be clean as well. Do not replace the cloth into the bowl at any time, throw it away and get another one if you need to."  
  
Yuna nodded and swabbed the injured man down. She took three cloths to do it, feeling the need to be as thorough as possible. When she finished with each cloth she threw it on the rapidly growing pile in the corner. Rin waited, taking the time to feel around the deep bruising on Auron's chest.  
  
"Ready?" he asked looking first to the dark mage. Lulu looked up from Auron's face for a moment, her eyes huge as saucers. She quickly and wisely returned her entire concentration upon her charge's face. What she did not see would not harm her.  
  
Rin chuckled and turned to Yuna. "If I need it, you must be ready to dispense potions and healing spells. And if I need it, a call to the spirit."  
  
"A 'Life' spell?" she asked, looking at the merchant with her off colored eyes.  
  
"Yes. And Mistress Lulu, I may need you to cast that death spell, please, just trust me and do what I ask of you."  
  
"You want me to cast death, on Auron?" Lulu was having a battle with her own heart. "You want me to kill him?"  
  
"Not really, but if I need it, I may have to have his breathing stilled for a few seconds. And the quickest way to do that is with a death spell. That is why I have Yuna here with her white magic. There is little time to explain, please just co-operate with me right now."  
  
Lulu growled and went back to watching Auron's face. She removed her Fatal Cait Sith from the floor and replaced it in her arms. Soon after she cast sleep again. She seemed to take the approach of casting it every ten minutes or so. Yuna softly grinned to herself and wondered if Auron had ever got this much deep sleep in his entire life. She carefully held her staff close to her as Rin nodded to them and reached for a sharp looking little blade.  
  
With gentle and delicate movements he cut the skin near the broken ribs. Taking a second to wipe the now bleeding cut with cloth, he continued through the layers of flesh to the abdominal cavity. It was as bad as he had feared, blood, having nowhere else to go, had flooded the seat of Auron's organs. With infinite patience he swabbed the cavity with cloth after cloth. He was up to his elbows in bright red liquid. Yuna gasped at all the blood, she had seen some bad wounds during their travels but this was the worse thing she had ever seen.  
  
Continuing to probe from the lower chest, Rin found the offending sharp fragment of bone. Auron moaned beneath them and Lulu's spell was cast again. With certain movements, Rin cleaned up the other broken fragments of what was the right side of Auron's ribcage. The majority of the fractures were clean breaks, and easy to set. The lowest floating rib however was crushed, spawning many sharp fragments that had floated about. The second hit against the weakened bone had caused it to shatter like glass, leaving small cuts on many of the things inside.  
  
Rin grimaced and placed small patches of cloth on the relatively minor scratches on intestine and diaphragm. He then turned his attention on the small two-inch killer embedded in the right lung. It was moving with each breath; slowly sawing it's way into the lung. All Rin could see of it was the smallest bit of white against the angry red of the lung. He took a pair of metal tweezers, large enough to easily grasp the bone and gently tried to pull the bone out. Auron Bucked, his eye snapping open for a split second and a hoarse shout of wordless pain escaped his lips. Rin grabbed the shoulders of his patient and pressed down.  
  
It was, as he feared: The Al-Bhed could not remove the fragment with out Auron reacting; it was just too painful. Rin looked up at the matching looks of concern from his two assistants.  
  
"Let me fix the lesser wounds first." He informed the two. With care he lifted a metal needle and black thread from his surgery kit. The merchant then threaded the needle. Dunking both needle and thread into the bowl of potions he then began to methodically stitch up the deep cuts in the area around the broken rib. He took some time doing this. Lulu had cast four more times and was taking a second to quaff an elixir. The small bone fragment was almost completely worked into the lung when Rin had finished.  
  
"Now, Lulu, he needs to not feel at all. Cast a death spell on him." Rin stepped back and wiped his sweaty brow with a treated cloth, the smell of liquor becoming quite strong in the room. Lulu grimaced and took a moment to look at her summoner. Yuna nodded, grasping her Magisterial Rod tightly. The dark mage summoned the power of necromantic magic up with in her soul. She concentrated on the feel of loosing Chappu, the soul tearing agony of death. With a steely gaze she completed the spell with the hand weaving for calling the emissary of Death.  
  
Auron grunted once and before him, stepping out of the dark mist surrounding the warrior-monks supine form, a robed skeletal figure bearing a wicked scythe emerged. With a solemn wave of its arms, the figure of death commanded Auron to die. In a soft moan, the man's breath ceased, his heart stilled and all pain left the pale face of their patient.  
  
Rin moved quickly. A healthy man could conceivably hold his breath for three to four minutes before he passed out. Rin hoped that was enough time to remove the offending bone and heal the damaged lung. With firm but gentle hands, the Al-Bhed carefully pried the bone fragment out of the stilled lung. Setting it aside for a lesson later, Rin turned back to the lung. With no blood moving at the moment he was able to swab out the rest of the loose blood. He then took a new needle and thread, treated them and closed the tear in the right lung. He then removed all the small treated cloths around the missing rib and began to sew up the layers of muscle and skin. When he was done he motioned to Yuna.  
  
"Life spell, quickly!" He commanded and stared as heavenly white light flowed around Auron's body. As they watched, the still heart began to beat. Blood flowed at first sluggishly then with more fervor along the stitched up cut. What they waited for came next, a soft intake of air as the breathing began anew.  
  
Lulu looked at Rin and made a mock motion of another sleep spell. The older man just nodded, relief at the sound of simple air moving clear on his face. Lulu cast the sleep spell before the life spell had completed its purpose and brought the injured man to consciousness.  
  
"Yuna, please, if you would, cast as powerful a healing as you can upon him." The merchant asked the young summoner. "Think that should finish the work we started."  
  
Yuna nodded and once again the motions for Curaga were performed. The large incision began to close as if time itself rushed past. The bleeding stopped and the flesh gained the pink color of health. Rin took a moment to wipe off the man before him and then started to remove his bloody clothes. He looked up at the two women in the room and blushed.  
  
"If you could, ah, ask the men to place Sir Auron here upon his bed?" he asked with a chagrined smile. "I need to clean up here."  
  
Lulu stood and wavered a bit. Casting so much in such a short amount of time had cost her. Yuna moved to help out her guardian mage and the two stumbled out of the sickroom. Kimahri, using his heightened hearing to keep track of the evening's events, walked in after them. Rin had stripped to his loincloth and was tossing all the cloths and his clothes into a large white cloth bag.  
  
The blue feline warrior soundlessly moved the deeply unconscious Auron to his bed. With gentle care, Kimahri settled the warrior-monk under a soft layer of blankets. He then turned to Rin, and helped gather the now horribly bloody sheet. When the two were finished, there was only a wet portion of a floor and a large white bag filled to bursting with damp cloth.  
  
Rin then gathered up a robe from the closet of the sickroom and put it on. He gathered the equipment bags and the empty large metal bowl. Kimahri picked up the dirty white bag and followed.  
  
That night, outside of the agency, a large bonfire was set to burning and with in, a brave warrior slept in painless peace.  
  
  
  
I hope that this has not made all the medically trained people curl up in pain. I will update what I can if this is completely whacked. But I do like the scene as it stands as well.  
  
For those that want to know, I picture the level of medical technique and knowledge to be about late 1800's, early 1900's. With a twist of an Asian oriented need for cleanliness. So that's what I pictured.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! More to come as we get to sit in on poor Auron's Fevered dreams! 


	6. Dreaming

A-hem. Well, since I have no life and can't sleep I'll just chug right along with another chapter. (Blinks) I'm up to 6!? I need a boyfriend!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Secrets we share  
  
A fanfic by Degone-gin  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Auron was on his back, feeling the softness of a bed beneath him he reached back into the cobwebs that was his memory. He recalled the deep pain he had been in. The ache and agony it had been to breathe. He looked down at his chest and found it healed. A small redness where the incision was made.  
  
Before he could really think about it, he heard someone breathing nearby. He looked over to his right, sitting comfortably in a chair, white robes still making the slight man look almost ethereal, was …  
  
"BRASKA!"  
  
Rikku jerked awake at the pain filled cry. She looked over at the bed and shivered. Auron was twisting, writhing on the bed. His breathing was labored, his good eye staring blankly at the ceiling. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
The young Al-Bhed dashed from the room, only to run into the charging blue form of Kimahri. He had been napping outside the room when the injured man had cried out. With a twist and growl, the Ronso leapt over the falling girl. Rikku caught herself and stood around. She looked with the eyes of pure terror at the man in the bed.  
  
Auron's body was contorting; it looked as though his own muscles had turned against him. His hands clutched the blankets with a grip so hard the knuckles had turned white. The most frightening thing was the almost inaudible moan, it sounded torn from a throat gone dry from screaming. The bandages across his chest strained from the writhing movements.  
  
Kimahri growled at the stunned Al-Bhed. "Yuna help. Go."  
  
  
  
Auron, weakened from the surgery, began to shake and shiver. Kimahri dove into the mess to hold the shoulders of the powerful warrior-monk. He hissed in surprise at the intensity of the heat coming off Auron's bare skin and he struggled to hold the injured man down. Beneath him, the pure white linen bandages blossomed crimson as stitches broke under the strain.  
  
Rikku ran down the hallway to the room she shared with Lulu and Yuna. She burst into the room and moved straight to the bed where the young summoner slept. Lulu moved in one fluid motion and lit the fire with a casual flick of her wrist.  
  
"Rikku! What's the meaning of this?" The dark mage demanded. Though not as impressive in a deep violet sleeping robe, she was not without her weapons.  
  
"Sir Auron!" the girl panted from her panicked run. "Something has gone really wrong!"  
  
Yuna sat up and brushed the sleep from her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked calmly.  
  
"He started to moan a while ago and I thought it was just, you know, pain from his chest. But all of a sudden he just started thrashing around and screaming! Listen!"  
  
In the space between the room the women were in and the sickroom, a desperate cry stabbed into the air…  
  
"BRASKA!" shouted Auron in surprise. "How can you…?"  
  
The white robed summoner smiled kindly and stretched, cat-like, out of the chair. "It's simple, Auron. Think about it."  
  
Auron shivered, Braska was dead, and he had died in the scarlet clad arms of his remaining guardian on the desolate grasslands of the Calm Lands over ten years ago. If he was talking to a living, breathing Braska it meant one of two things: Either Auron had not made it through the surgery, or, Braska had found a way back from the Farplane and decided to just say hi.  
  
The warrior-monk's face fell, "I'm in the Farplane." He sunk to the edge of the bed, sorrow and chagrin filling his soul.  
  
Braska laid a soft and comforting hand on the broad shoulder of his former guardian. "Yes and no." came the soft retort.  
  
Auron looked up and stared at his beloved charge. "Yes and no?" he asked. "I can't be at two places at once you know."  
  
The older summoner chuckled. "As a matter of fact," He started, "You're wrong."  
  
"Braska, make some sense for once. Stop being so damned vague."  
  
"Ok, I'll humor you, since you're so recently awake." Braska took a second to sit back in the chair. "You are in a minority that some how manage to live a half-life in two separate places. Your spirit, or soul has been here since you flopped dead at Kimahri's feet so long ago."  
  
Auron looked at Braska with a trace of hurt in his eye.  
  
"Up here in the Farplane, in this small hut, your soul has slept. When you walked the roads and stadiums of Zanarkand, your soul rested here. Did you ever wonder why it was so hard for you to really feel anything?"  
  
"I figured it was part of the package. Super strength, nasty intimidating scars, emotionless demeanor, and a resistance to sleep." Replied the warrior-monk.  
  
Braska shook his head, "No, all that is from the fact that your soul was here, and you're body if you will is a fiend on a long string. It's a good thing most of your emotions have been here, asleep, dreaming of being where you needed to be. Otherwise, the first time something really pissed you off, you'd change into what ever fiend your spirit would have conjured."  
  
Auron shivered at the thought of stubbing his toe in Tidus' and Jecht's Zanarkand and taking twenty people out with fiery breath. Or worse, coming back as a flame flan.  
  
Braska chuckled for a moment, seeming to hear Auron's thoughts. "Anyway, for a brief moment, your spirit is awake. You're here, in the Farplane, where you belong. But only for a while. When the strange circumstances for your awakening here are gone, back you go. Asleep for a little while longer. It's a shame you haven't let yourself sleep to much down there, that's when you wake up here."  
  
"Braska, that's the largest pile of shoopuf dung I have ever had to witness."  
  
"Ok, you stubborn fool, ask yourself this. Why are you only looking through one eye?" Braska looked at the face of his dear friend, waiting for the comment to sink in.  
  
"What?" Auron reached up and touched his face. The scar he had worn for ten years was still there, along with stubble, and an eye that did not work anymore. "What difference does this make? I've looked like this for ten years?"  
  
"And in the Farplane, where you can have any appearance you wish? Where you look as you do when you died?"  
  
"Oh … Yevon." The legendary guardian swore quietly under his breath for a moment. He looked up at Braska with a look of pure emotional turmoil. "What am I to do? I have to go back, the children need me. And I must honor my promises to you and Jecht."  
  
The frustratingly pleasant summoner chuckled at Auron's expense for a second and then quietly spoke. "I'd say, enjoy the visit while it lasts. Come with me out into the Farplane. See some of it before you are to stay."  
  
The warrior-monk stood up from the edge of his bed and headed for the wardrobe nearby. With in was all his clothing, the leather armor, the belts and tokkuri, the boots and black cotton breeches. Even, on a separate hook, his trade mark scarlet robe. On the top of the wardrobe was his collar and sunglasses. With a satisfied grunt he proceeded to out fit himself.  
  
Braska watched with deeply penetrating eyes. He was not surprised that Auron would don all the parts of his wardrobe from the last ten years. He was, however, disappointed that his young guardian still felt the need to hide his scares and face behind a collar and tinted glasses. He had hoped that being here, where he was supposed to feel a sense of belonging, Auron would cease to clung to those very obvious crutches.  
  
Braska stood and walked to the door of the small hut. He opened it and took a deep breath. If all went well, Auron would soon be shedding those useless contrivances. He heard the heavy step of his guardian, taking up his customary place behind him.  
  
Auron was quietly grumbling, though he looked everywhere around the little hut, he could not find a blade to save his life. "What good is it anyway?" He asked himself. "I'm in the land of the departed. Anything that would harm us is still on the face of Spira."  
  
Braska chuckled as he started to walk out of the small hut. He didn't get very far when he heard the gasp of awe from his companion.  
  
Auron was in shock. Everything was bright, the sun, a golden orb that lit with the warmth of a summer's day. The well-worn path from the door of the little hut ran to a road that followed the edge of a cliff. Forgetting himself for a moment, the scarlet warrior ran like a giddy schoolboy to the road. Over the edge of the cliff sat a river valley, lush green untouched forests lined a sparkling blue river down below him. The sun sat over the sight and caused the trees to shine in the comforting yellow glow.  
  
A tear in his eye from the beauty, Auron turned back to look at the modest little hut he and Braska had just exited. It was surrounded by a field of red flowers, the same red as his coat, he noticed. The field extended for a half mile in any direction from the cliff and faded into a deep green forest. Off in the distance, rising majestically above the little hut, was a single mountain. Its snow-topped peak reflecting the life giving sunlight.  
  
Auron just continued to take in the beauty around him for many moments until, tears streaming from his eye; he looked back at the white figure of his first Summoner.  
  
"It's so beautiful," he breathed, listening to the sounds of the birds in the trees of the near by forest competing with the soft sound of a single wind chime that hung from the corner of the hut. How could he have missed all this?  
  
Braska chuckled, "They do say that the Farplane is paradise." He walked up to the shaking red-coated guardian and placed a delicate hand on Auron's right arm. "This is one thing you have to remember. And look forward to when the road goes where you least want to go."  
  
"The world, it's so gray, colorless, compared to this." Auron continued his worshipful gaze at the mountain that over looked the little hut.  
  
"This hut is where we placed your spirit, for your return. The road is here because quite a few freed spirits make a point to come here and thank you."  
  
"Thank me?" Auron looked piercingly at Braska, "For what?"  
  
"What ever you did to help them in life." The white robed summoner waved an arm at the red flowers all around the hut. "I want you to think about something when you're struggling back up and down that mountain of yours on Spira. When the road looks to bad or your mind gets full of painful memories. I want you to remember this field of red flowers and this well worn road."  
  
"Why?" Auron asked simply, taken a moment to look closely at one of the flowers.  
  
"Because each and every flower here was planted by a thankful soul. This blazing red field of flowers is a tribute. For every day that a spirit wants to remember you, they come here and look in on your sleeping form. And then, they plant a seed."  
  
Auron looked back at Braska, pure disbelief upon his plain features.  
  
"That's right Auron, you may not know it, but you have helped hundreds of people. A simple act of kindness here and there and you soon have a field of red blooming 'thank you' cards. I wanted you to realize, in your darkest hour how much you have made a difference. And when the Eternal Calm is upon us and Jecht is reunited with his son, I do not think there is enough grassland in the whole of the Farplane for the flowers then."  
  
Auron clenched his jaw; struggling with the overwhelming feeling of…belonging… he was feeling. He was shocked at how easy it seemed for his emotions to overtake him. How feely he lost his discipline. Braska gave the gruff man time to compose himself. This was a dangerous game the old summoner was playing with his lost friend. If Auron became too attached to this, he may very well forgo his missions and promises. He might just give up and stop fighting the pull of the Farplane. And, for now, Braska needed the warrior-monk right where he was, between two worlds.  
  
The swordsman raised a shaking hand to his face and whipped away the tears, finally gaining control over his rampant emotions. "This is too much, this place, it's too much for me. Braska, I need to go back soon."  
  
"If you wish, however, I have a few spirits that wish to see you. If you can hold on a little while longer?"  
  
"Humph." Grunted the taciturn man. Auron pushed his glasses back up on his nose and adjusted his collar. "So be it." He spoke from behind the shielding accessories.  
  
Braska sighed and once again understood the necessity of Auron's fondness for the concealing gear. It was a shield not only for anyone looking in, but for him to hide from what's out there that could break his fragile spirit. The one thing that fascinated the summoner about his most capable guardian was the dichotomy between the gruff, stiff exterior shell and the softhearted caring man beneath. He was like a young tree, a tough outer bark but easily bent if that bark was ever to break.  
  
Auron looked at Braska from behind his glasses, and he worried. His old friend had that look, the one that gazes deep inside your soul and picks apart your innermost secrets. And it was turned on the warrior-monk.  
  
"Stop woodsheding, Braska. I don't have all that much time." Called the scarlet clad swordsman. "You wanted me to meet some people?"  
  
Braska blinked and came back to the here and now. He smiled, "Yes, as a matter of fact, they should be here any moment."  
  
"Who are they?" Auron asked.  
  
"I can't really say, they wanted it to be a surprise." Replied the summoner.  
  
The guardian growled, "I really don't like surprises anymore." He reached back behind his right shoulder, and grasped at air where the hilt of his sword would be. Behind the glasses and collar, he grimaced and softly swore again that he had no blade. "Just lead me where I need to go. I want this over with."  
  
Braska chuckled, and watched with surprise as his friend doubled up in pain and fell like a rock to the dirt of the road. A soft painful moaning came from the pile of red cloth…  
  
"By Yevon, no one can survive a fever this high!" exclaimed Lulu as she snatched her hand away from the softly moaning form of her fellow guardian. "He has to be cooled down."  
  
Yuna nodded and called for Rin. Perhaps the merchant had a bath, with the right combination of water, and Lulu's magic, she had come up with a plan. If Auron survived the time it would take to prepare.  
  
"So beautiful."  
  
Yuna looked at the face of her guardian, and gasped as his good eye had opened and he seemed to stare off into the distance, a look of tearful awe removing the lines of bitterness and strife from his weathered face. The young summoner feel a twisting in her guts, her most trusted guardian was beyond them, in a world of fevered delusions and hallucinations. She took a moment to add a potion to the water she was using to try to keep him cool and then she softly began to sing, hoping that the Hymn of the Fayth would calm her floundering protector. 


	7. Wondering

Here we are again. More fever. More confusion. If you were slightly confused by the changes in perspective, I wanted that. ( Don't feel bad.  
  
On with chapter 7… Enjoy!  
  
Secrets we Share  
  
Fanfic by Degone-gin  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Auron was on fire, his entire body was burning. One moment he was arguing with Braska and the next, he was in hell. His body was not his to control; it shook, twitched and quivered. With out his consent, he voiced a low pain filled moan. Kimahri was above him, not even now could the confused guardian mistake the cobalt blue fur for anything else but the Ronso. Rin entered the room to see his patient deep in the throws of a disastrous fever. He looked at Yuna and the rest, and sighed.  
  
"I told you, sometimes, a fever does develop. All we can really do is keep him cool and get as much liquid in him as we can." Stated the Al- Bhed.  
  
Lulu turned to glare at the man, "Awfully calm there, aren't you?"  
  
Auron fought to sit up; he needed air, needed to feel as if something was under his control. Blue furred claws held him down. He turned his will to the simple task of speaking.  
  
The dark mage shifted her doll. Rin noted it was the black plush Cait Sith. She waited for his response. He sighed, "If you feel you must, then by all the gods, woman, just kill me and get it over with." He turned his attention to his patient.  
  
"Up. Please." Moaned the warrior-monk. Kimahri, realizing the man was trying to sit up, removed his paws from the struggling form. Like a large tree falling in a distant wood, Auron slowly sat up, creaking and groaning. The swordsman grasped his chest painfully and kicked back with his legs. The large mountain of pillows that had supported his head and chest now formed a soft backrest. In a position he had wanted, Auron let his head fall weakly to his chest, all strength gone.  
  
Rin moved to the now upright man before him. He removed the layers of stained linen from Auron's chest. With a look to Yuna, the Al-Bhed studied the broken stitches. The flesh was burning hot, swollen and red. The kind of pain that must be flowing through the legendary guardian would be intense. No wonder he was partially delirious. With gentle hands, the surgeon rinsed the wound with a potion. The cool damp clothe sending minor earthquakes through the rest of Auron.  
  
The warrior was in total confusion. One moment on the most beautiful place in the Farplane, surrounded by blooming red tributes and a view that took his very breath away, the next his was back in his gray world, pain, sorrow, and driving will being his tools. In a rare burst of emotion, the lost man began to weep, tears flowing from his good eye and even flowing down the track of his hideous scar.  
  
Yuna gasped, She had never seen this man so weakened. But somehow, it made him seem more human. She softly caressed a rough cheek and began to wipe away the liquid from the man's contorted face. It was as if the lack of control on his emotions was as painful, if not more so, than the nearly fatal physical wounds.  
  
Lulu, knowing that this would be devastating to anyone who had shut themselves up for so long, herded Kimahri out of the room. Leaving the patient with his healers, she stood outside the door with the Ronso. Sharing in his Vigil.  
  
Rin watched as the potion did its work and sealed the wound in Auron's chest. He then moved to a nearby door. Opening it he stepped into a tiled room. The center point being a sunken basin for water. He started the water runs to fill the bath, making sure the water was lukewarm at best.  
  
"I'm sorry." Whispered the straining monk. " I don't know what is happening. I cannot seem to gain any control over myself at the moment."  
  
Yuna softly held the man's head, shielding it from what ever was tearing him apart inside. She softly hummed the Hymn of the Fayth, trying to calm herself and her guardian. Weakly, with much effort, Auron wrestled his emotions back under control. He rested his head in the soft circle of Yuna's arms, his cheek against her collarbone. With a start he realized how much Yuna reminded him of Braska. Most specifically now.  
  
"What happened?" Asked the young summoner.  
  
Tiredly, Auron opened his single russet eye. He was in the field of red again, his body on the ground, dusty dirt sullying his scarlet coat. He looked up and saw that the white robed Braska was cradling him.  
  
With a strangled gasp, Auron shot up out of the soft embrace. He stumbled to his feet and grasped his head. Everything was swirling, pain, confusion, anger, fear, longing, all made a jumble in the warrior-monk. It felt as if his world, or worlds, were coming apart at the seams. He took a few shambling steps away from the now concerned summoner. Blindly walking into the flowers, he opened his eye. With a cry that seemed to be torn from his very soul he threw himself to his knees among the red blossoms.  
  
He fell silent, in a position of meditation, flowers crushed all about him. He mentally struggled with the maelstrom of emotion. It was a desperate struggle not to loose himself in his pain. Then a strange thought crossed his mind as he emptied it, the flowers that they choose to plant here had a scent, a light herbal scent that seemed only to be released as the petals were crushed.  
  
Braska slowly rose from where he had sat in stunned silence. He brushed the dust and dirt from his robes and listened to the sounds of wind chimes in the distance. The summoner watched the moves of his former guardian with a worried frown.  
  
Auron calmed his mind, tamped his emotions back into the hole he had built for them and just concentrated on breathing. The warrior-monk passed all his rage and confusion through his exhalations, taking in warmth and strength with the scent of the crushed flowers. He barely heard the soft footsteps of his summoner coming up behind him. The scarlet swordsman let his mind go, and for him, the world was simply warm darkness and the sound of his own breathing. Braska had seen this in the temples; the monks were famous for it. He was not surprised to see Auron, in a desperate bid to control himself, utilize the technique of meditation. What interested the summoner was how deeply and fully the former warrior-monk fell into the state he was in. Auron was full of surprises, it seemed that the man had continued his trainings as a monk.  
  
"Auron?" he asked softly before placing a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
With a deep breath, the warrior opened his eye and raised his head. "I ask your forgiveness, Braska. I have been ten years without the full brunt of my emotions. I lost control."  
  
"No harm, you are right. I've been a bit selfish. I forgot that you have been merely a sleeping shell of yourself." He rested on his heels, coming into eye-to-eye contact with Auron. "If I had thought about it, I would have warned you. The state that let's you wake here is very, very unstable." He smiled. "It may even be a bit confusing."  
  
"What state?" asked the monk.  
  
"On Spira, you are suffering from a very high fever. One might just say you're delusional right now."  
  
Auron closed his eye and lowered his head on his chest. Slowly his shoulders began to shake. Braska was watching with worry, had he pushed too far? The scarlet robed man took a deep breath and loosed a deep, hearty belly laugh. There was a tinge of the hysterical about it, the summoner noted, but it sounded more cleansing than anything else so far. Auron laughed until more tears ran down his rough face.  
  
"You, you mean to tell me," he started between peals of laughter, "that I'm delirious? That this is a fevered hallucination?"  
  
"Well, in a manner of speaking." Braska chuckled with relief; it seemed in the last ten years, Auron had grown in some surprising ways. "It allows you to be awake and dreaming all at the same time."  
  
Auron took a deep breath and calmed himself until he was just chuckling. "Braska, please, do try to be less vague in the future. It's really hard to follow you sometimes." What the summoner could see of the face showed a deep grin, one that reached his eye and transformed the plain face once more into the continence of Auron's youth. But for the scar and permanently closed eye, Braska could almost see the man who had been.  
  
The summoner rose to stand again, dragging his former guardian by a scarlet clad shoulder upright as well. He looked at the setting sun, pierced by the misted mountain behind the hut.  
  
"It's getting on to night. You should rest." Braska spoke.  
  
"Rest?" Auron looked at the blue eyes of his friend, "Why do I need to rest? Aren't we immune to the needs of a living body here?"  
  
"Body, yes, mind…?" Braska sighed, "Remember, Auron, you're on a temporary leave to us here. And I think, looking at you now, that your other body needs its mind right now."  
  
Auron looked at Braska confused and then noticed that a flower was waving through his hand, as if he was but a shade. The monk nodded and turned back to his resting place. As he opened the door to the little hut, he paused.  
  
"What about the ones who wanted me to visit them?" He asked mildly concerned.  
  
"They will wait until tomorrow." Braska replied.  
  
Auron nodded and closed the door behind him. The summoner turned to the edge of the forest and looked. Soon a small shape ran, parting the red blossoms as she moved quickly to the white robed man. Braska kneeled down and softly spoke with the little raven-haired girl. The young child reached up and hugged the summoner, and turned back. She stopped at the edge of the forest and waved to him. Braska returned the wave with a formal bow, and began to walk along the road along the cliff. Above him, like a sign from a watching deity, a large golden eagle spiraled in the thermals of the cliff. It's piercing cry echoing among the trees.  
  
Auron carefully disrobed and placed all the clothing back into the wardrobe. He stretched and walked to the edge of the bed. With a shiver of fear, he sat down. It would be hard, so hard to go back to the gray, cold reality he knew he would find himself in. Seven souls waited for his return, however, and two of them were his to protect. With a sigh for what should have been, Auron laid down on the bed. He listened to the soft chimes outside the one open window of this little hut. Outside, he could hear the call of an eagle and he smiled.  
  
Way back, when he was only a child himself, he was left for a moment on a balcony of the Temple of Yevon in Belville. It was just after he had lost everything to Sin. As he asked in desperation if he would ever see his family again, most specifically his father, a lone eagle's cry echoed across the stone face of the temple. From that moment on, eagles always reminded him of his father.  
  
With a grin on his rough face, a much older Auron closed his eye and drifted into a deep sleep…  
  
"Well, it seems the bath helped." Stated Rin. Beneath him, in the basin with in the tiled bathroom, Auron calmly slept. His head was held out of the slightly warm water by a rolled towel.  
  
Lulu sat nearby, sipping from a glass of wine. She had been asked to cast a low-level blizzard spell on the water after the fevered man was placed with in the tub. The dark mage was confused by the strange ways of the Al-Bhed. But she had to admit to herself, he seemed to be succeeding in keeping Auron away from the death she was so afraid was his due. And, she allowed in a moment of self-honesty, it felt nice to be just as important as Yuna in the ways of healing people. She never thought the destructive powers she had studied after Chappu's death would come to any good.  
  
"How long should we let him lay in there?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Hmm." Rin stroked his chin. "Not very long I think. Perhaps an hour."  
  
"Okay. I'll keep an eye on him while you and Yuna change. Your both soaked." She smiled at the summoner and merchant.  
  
"If you prefer." Rin stated and stood up from the bath. "If you see him begin to shiver, or quake. Get him out of the water immediately."  
  
"I will." The dark mage stood when Rin and Yuna made it to the door. "And, Rin?"  
  
"Yes?" the merchant turned and stared at the dark mage in curiosity. Idly wondering what threat would pass purpled lips today.  
  
Lulu took a second and performed the ritualistic actions for the Prayer to Yevon. She made a point to never drop her eyes from the startled Al-Bhed. "Thank you." She said at the deepest part of the bow.  
  
Rin looked like he had been poleaxed. Surprise and confusion were on his face. He cleared his throat and embarrassedly shuffled from foot to foot. "You're most welcome." He quietly replied. Yuna watched with a small knowing smile on her face. The Al-Bhed had won another Yevonite. Her father would have been proud.  
  
  
  
Well, well. I seem to be sprouting plots as thickly as that field has red flowers. See you all soon, with chapter 8!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. 


	8. Calming

Thank you all for the reviews… I fixed chap 7 for the grammar beta (thanks!), and fixed a sentence that's been bugging me in chap 6 … and now we have chap 8…  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Secrets we Share  
  
A fanfic by Degone-gin  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Auron was floating. He softly sighed and let the moment pass. He listened for the wind chimes, or the sounds of nature, instead, a soft female voice hummed near by. With some confusion he slowly opened his eye. He was in some sort of bath, water flowing around him, supporting his large frame. In a chair sat the owner of the voice.  
  
Lulu concentrated on her doll, it was her favorite, the Magical Mog. During the fight with the Chimera Brains it had been ripped. Humming softly to herself she worked on the torn fabric. Stitching in time to the Hymn of the Fayth, she had made some progress.  
  
Auron smiled, the dark mage looked almost maternal as she worked on her foci. He listened with pleasure as the low, husky contralto flowed from note to note. Somehow, in this strange tiled room, her voice took on a magical quality. The warrior-monk let his eye sag shut in comfort.  
  
He was content. Perhaps the worst of the dizzying changes would be over. He began to sink a bit more in the water, cherishing its cool liquid feel.  
  
Abruptly, Lulu stopped singing. She looked past her Mog and at the healing man before her. A soft smile was on his rugged face, even with the scar, he seemed as content as a cat in sunlight. She carefully set her Mog down next to the empty wine glass and waited for a second.  
  
Auron softly grunted. Without opening his eye again he whispered, "Sing. Please."  
  
"Sing?" Lulu asked. "You actually like my singing?"  
  
Auron nodded, casting ripples around the warming water. He slowly opened his eye. Lulu was shocked at how dull and lifeless the russet orb had become. The fever may be mostly over, but it had taken much from the man.  
  
The warrior smiled again, even managing a softly breathed chuckle. "I look pretty bad, don't I?" he asked, his voice a shadow of it's usual baritone.  
  
Lulu schooled her face; back to the expressionless mask she wore so well. "You have looked better." She replied.  
  
"Sing." He asked again. "It helps." She watched as his bloodshot eye closed. It was as she was humming the hymn through a second time that the shakes started.  
  
Lulu sadly shook her head. The fever was only resting for the moment. Almost like a fiend, it waited for an opportunity to strike hard. She continued to hum as she stood up and moved to the door. As she expected, on the other side was the blue form of Kimahri. He was curled up on the bed, seemingly asleep. Lulu knew better and saw that his left eye was open just a slit. She stopped singing and walked to the Ronso's side. His head was up and looking at her, all traces of sleep gone.  
  
"He's starting to shake. I think the fever's coming back." She reported to the warrior. "Can you take him out of the water?"  
  
Kimahri nodded and uncoiled from the bed. He motioned to the covers and then stalked to the bathroom. Lulu looked at the bed in confusion for a moment then realized what the Ronso was asking. She folded the blankets and sheets back and piled the pillows against the head of the bed. Auron seemed to sleep better slightly sitting up, she had assumed it was from the pain in his chest.  
  
Kimahri softly padded in, the warrior-monk cradled in his massive blue arms, looking for all the world like a large boy. It seems the Ronso had taken the time to dry him and wrap the man in a soft towel. Lulu snorted, as if she hadn't been sitting in the room as he floated naked in the tub. With slow and gentle movements the Ronso warrior placed Auron in his nest.  
  
Lulu pulled the blankets back up on the now shivering form. She rested a hand on his forehead and sighed. It was hot again, almost burning to the touch. She watched as a particularly bad tremor ran across Auron's form. He opened his eye again, a look of confusion on his face. He moved his head from side to side and then nodded to himself.  
  
"Yuna?" he whispered.  
  
"She's sleeping. It's nighttime." Responded Lulu.  
  
Auron nodded. Then a look of concern crossed his rough face. "How long?"  
  
"Since you were injured?" the dark mage clarified.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Three days."  
  
Auron grimaced. He was holding up his summoner's pilgrimage. Yuna had told it true earlier in her fit of unusual anger; his stubborn foolishness was costing her valuable time. He sighed and felt an uncontrollable urge to cough. The tickle in the back of his chest grew with each passing second. He closed his mouth over a strong cough, making a grunted sound. Auron now realized he was unbearable thirsty.  
  
Leaving his depressing thoughts behind for the moment he turned back to the watching faces of Lulu and Kimahri. "Water. Please." He asked.  
  
Lulu raised an eyebrow and deftly filled a small glass. She set the edge to his lips and with patience and care slowly tilted the glass so he could drink. He finished the glass and was surprised to find himself asking for more. Kimahri, sensing that the man had little time before more sickness would take him, moved softly from the room and back to the bedroom the women shared.  
  
The Ronso knocked gently on the door, rattling it on its hinges. A blurry-eyed Rikku answered the sound.  
  
"Kimahri? Do you KNOW what time it is?" She slurred grumpily.  
  
The feline warrior nodded.  
  
"Well?" Rikku demanded. "What do you want?"  
  
"Sir Auron." Started the Ronso. "Yuna see. Yuna heal."  
  
A soft voice called from the darkened room behind the Al-Bhed. "Is he awake?" Yuna asked.  
  
Kimahri nodded.  
  
"I'll be right over, I just need to find a housecoat."  
  
Rikku shook her head, "You need your sleep too, you know." She shot angrily at the shuffling summoner. She turned back to the stoic Ronso. "Is he doing better?" She asked with concern.  
  
Kimahri crossed his hands across his blue chest. He looked down at the Al-Bhed girl. "Auron skin burns like fire. Auron not seeing silly dreams but not healed. Kimahri worried still."  
  
"He'll be alright." She stated. "All he needs is time."  
  
"Kimahri do not think so." Replied the Ronso, "But Kimahri hope that is wrong."  
  
Rikku looked deeply into the alien yellow eyes of her fellow guardian. She had seen a lot of things, but never had she seen the blue feline worried, deep enough to show in the eyes. She shivered and held herself, feeling a bit chagrined for the grumpy words earlier.  
  
Yuna took that moment to walk past. She was in her white dress again, Magisterial Rod in her hands. She nodded to Kimahri and walked down the hallway to the sickroom. She noticed the Ronso take an extra second to stare down at the Al-Bhed girl still at the door. As she entered Auron's room, she saw him gracefully walk back to the door and take up his vigil.  
  
Yuna looked back into the room as she shut the door. Auron was lying in a pool of pillows. The blankets had been pulled up to just beneath his chin and underneath she could see him shiver. Lulu was over near the fireplace, looking for more wood. She softly cleared her throat and moved to the side of the bed.  
  
"How is he?" the young summoner asked.  
  
"Fever's starting to return. If I could just find some wood, I'd get a fire started. It's too cold in here." Lulu spoke with concern. The same concern she showed Yuna every time the young girl had so much as stubbed her toe.  
  
"You know, it's rather rude to be spoken of in the s-s-second person." Whispered Auron, his shivering increasing. Yuna looked down at her oldest guardian. His pale face was bathed in sweat, though he trembled with cold. Pain was beginning the process of etching the lines back into his face, his russet eye bloodshot and dull. Auron pulled out his left arm and rested his hand on Yuna's arm. The callused hand felt as if it was on fire, it was so unnaturally warm.  
  
Yuna covered the hand with one of her own and settled on the side of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir Auron." She replied formally.  
  
"I am the one who should be apologizing." He started, but was interrupted by the triumphant shout of the dark mage at the fireplace. Both Yuna and Auron looked over to see her casting a fire spell on a large piece of wood. She looked back at them with an almost childish look of pleasure as the wood caught and bathed them in a yellow light.  
  
Auron nodded, chuckling at the antics of the female guardian. He turned his attention back to the young summoner sitting on his bed. "As I was saying…"  
  
Yuna smiled and placed a cool hand across his chapped lips. "Do not apologize for halting the pilgrimage. I realized we all needed a break anyway. Though I would have preferred to not have to worry about you, I don't think there would be any way to convince you to stop."  
  
Auron nodded under her hand and pointedly looked down at it. He then lifted his eyebrow and looked back at Yuna's face.  
  
With a soft smile she removed her hand from his mouth. She then rested it upon the Rod she carried. "So, to continue, it's alright… this time."  
  
"I promise to let you heal me when ever you see fit, Lady Summoner." He intoned with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Tell me what has been happening?"  
  
"Tidus has found a new hobby. He seems intent on defeating the local Chocobo trainer at a race. Wakka and Lulu are making frequent walks around the calm lands with either Rikku or myself. Rikku has taken to exploring to the east of here. She seems to think there is more to find there. And Kimahri, well, he never leaves your door. He seems very devoted to you, almost as much as he is to me."  
  
Auron nodded and frowned. He looked up at the young woman's duel colored eyes. "My Lady, if you wish, you can continue the pilgrimage without me. I can catch up over the mountain. I do not want to hold you up from your duty."  
  
Yuna looked the old guardian straight in the eye, "I just said we needed a break. All of us. So deal with being the cause of a bit of relaxation. We will be leaving when you are good and ready to accompany us. Tidus will never get the time he wants at the silly Chocobo races, but if I let him he'll spend eternity trying. The others are all getting some much needed rest and I, for one, do not relish the thought of finding out you became the meal of fiends trying to get back to us."  
  
Auron was shaking his head, refusing to give up. "But, My Lady, please consider…"  
  
"Sir Auron." She barked over his weak voice, "I said no. That's final. We will wait for you and you can not do a darned thing to stop us."  
  
"I acquiesce." He sighed. Pain was beginning to grow from his chest to his head. The room was taking on a shimmering quality. What was happening now? He wondered.  
  
Yuna watched, as a wave of pain must have crested in the man. His shivers and trembles were gaining in intensity, even as the room warmed up to nearly unbearable levels. His gaze, turned on Yuna as it had been, began to blur and waver. He softly groaned.  
  
"Pain's coming back?" Yuna asked.  
  
Auron just nodded and took a deep breath. Yuna took her hands and, after setting the Magisterial Rod aside, began to rub at the warrior-monks temples. She could feel the tension and struggle in his muscles. She caressed his left cheek and was surprised to feel his head turn into the touch. Auron's eye had closed, the man being too weak to fight for consciousness. Yuna smiled and softly cast a cure spell on the wounded guardian. He shivered and softly let sleep take him.  
  
"Heal well, Sir Auron. I need you as much as my Father needed you." She whispered in his ear as she stood up…  
  
The warmth from the sun filtered through the small window in the hut, a breeze softly playing with the white curtain. Auron breathed deeply of the fresh air. Softly, almost in respect of the sleeping form within, the wind chimes sang. In the distance, birds sang with the morning.  
  
Auron opened his eye and stretched. He was back; the Farplane was not as real to him this time, perhaps the fever not quite so bad this time around. He lazily got out of the bed and looked out the window. The red flowers still bloomed in the field around his little hut. The road still off along the cliff. He was sure the mountain watched over him from north of the hut, a brooding old warrior standing eternal guard. Braska could not have found a more perfect spot for the warrior-monk. Not in a million years. He took a second to stretch and noted some kinks… That's strange he mused, sore muscles in the Farplane. Of all the things not to have be true of the paradise for the departed. He snorted and walked to the wardrobe.  
  
After dressing in his leather breastplate and black breeches, he paused. Nodding to himself he carefully placed the red coat, wide belt, tokkuri, collar and sunglasses on the bed. He pulled out the boots and set them next to the bed. With a small grin he exited the hut. Directly in front of him as he stepped out into the field, was the sun, burning up into the morning sky. It set the river below the cliff to shining like liquid gold. The breeze teased his short hair and playfully tugged at his small tail of raven hair behind his back.  
  
With a grunt he took a second to just enjoy the view. Then, nodding to himself, he sunk to his knees on the stoop of the hut. Taking a moment to meditate and focus, he rested his hands on the tops of his thighs. He was a picture of serenity, peace, and even calm.  
  
He took a series of measured breaths. Each slightly longer and deeper than the previous, until it seemed he took such a deep breath as to expand his chest to it's maximum. With equal control, he let the breath out, emptying his lungs, giving into the wind all his negative emotions. He opened his eye, and gazed out beyond his place. With a grace and fluidity only granted to the most physically fit he stood, his one eyed stare unbroken by the movements of his body. Soon he stood ramrod straight, heels together and hands at his sides.  
  
With a bow to Yevon and a deeply taken breath, Auron, warrior-monk, began to move. With slow, deliberate movements he began an open-handed dance. His eye never moving from a spot before him, he flowed as liquid from stance to stance. Straining muscles and tendons creaked as he moved at a slow and stately pace. His breathing remained even, and his face was cleared of any emotion. His eye bored a hole in the spot he had chosen to focus on, his body moving with controlled power around him.  
  
It had been a long time since he had performed this ritual of training; he had not the time to spend on it. Most of his time spent watching over the children, polishing his sword, repairing his damaged armor, or rubbing a balm into some sore muscle or another. It was with a deep calm breath of pleasure that he completed the final move, back where he had started, his feet fitting into the marks left when he first stood perfectly. He bowed again, giving the ritual bow to Yevon.  
  
"You make it look as if that was easy." Stated a calm voice before him.  
  
Startled, Auron looked up from his bow. Braska, white robes blazing in the rising sun, was walking up the road to the hut. The guardian grunted, the calm and peace that was on his face replaced by a cynical half- smirk.  
  
"You were watching." He stated flatly.  
  
"Yes." Came the frustratingly calm response. "It was magnificent. You have been keeping up on your training."  
  
"When I can. Anything that can make me better at protecting wandering summoners is worth keeping."  
  
"You still bow." Noted the white robed man. "I would have thought you would not have."  
  
"It's part of the dance. Better to give some thanks to the order that taught me, even if it has turned it's back on me." Auron frowned; he felt his peace melting partly away already. With an irritated sigh he ran his hand through his graying hair. "Why do you mention it?"  
  
"I wondered." Came the equally frustrating answer.  
  
"Braska. Please. Don't start with the vague impassive summoner bit." Auron grumbled. "Can't you just walk up to me and say something simple?"  
  
His friend, with a sparkle of mischief in his eye turned around, walked a few steps away and then turned again. Walking back up to the front of the hut, Braska spoke, "Hello, and good morning Auron. How was your night?"  
  
The warrior-monk, stunned into speechlessness, watched the entire act with his mouth hanging open. The white robed summoner reached up and with a flick of his wrist, slapped Auron's mouth shut. Braska chuckled at the glint of shocked irritation that shone off his friend's one russet eye.  
  
"Better?" Braska asked.  
  
Auron stood for a few more seconds then closed his eye. With a "Humph." He entered his little hut. A few moments later he emerged, scarlet coat in place and putting on his blue tinted glasses. Braska shook his head and looked up and down at the guardian.  
  
"Don't you get uncomfortable warm in that get up?" the summoner asked.  
  
"Don't you ever think before you ask a question?" Auron grated in reply.  
  
"No, not with my family, friends or guardians."  
  
"It's a wonder Jecht or I didn't kill you ourselves."  
  
"You didn't try?"  
  
Auron let loose a deep rumbling chuckle, "You didn't notice?"  
  
"It's a wonder we ever defeated Sin."  
  
The chuckle died quickly and painful silence took over. Auron walked behind the Summoner, his one eye clouded with painful memories and remembered sorrows. Braska shook his head; he felt for his wounded friend and was awestruck by the dedication to a simple promise, made in haste, to a dieing man. Auron was worth every flower that was planted in that field, and many more besides. And soon, his scarlet robed companion would get the rest he so richly deserved.  
  
Braska had kept tabs on the progress of his daughter's pilgrimage. Jecht and Auron had planned something, of that the summoner was sure. He was pained to see his daughter give herself at such a young age to the pilgrimage. That was something he had in mind to talk to Auron about while the man was able to speak. But first, the warrior-monk had an appointment.  
  
One that Braska was sure Auron would not wish to miss.  
  
In the forest, along the tree line, a small raven-haired shadow ran in the same direction as the two men walked. With a flash of a red dress, the little girl dashed ahead, into the forest.  
  
  
  
Ok, can't stop now… on the cusp of something really cool… See you in chapter 9!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! 


	9. Reunion

Ok. Next chapter….I'm thinking this is the end. But we'll see.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Secrets we Share  
  
A fanfic by Degone-Gin  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Lulu looked over to Yuna as Auron began to moan softly again. With in moments after he lost his battle to stay awake, his eye begins to move as if he was dreaming. She motioned to the young summoner and headed for the door. Yuna shook her head and quietly moved to the chair near the fire. It was warm, almost too warm for her but she got comfortable just the same.  
  
The dark mage shrugged and opened the door carefully. Yuna could hear her talking to the Ronso standing vigil outside. Then the door closed, shutting out all but the soft groans and half-formed words coming from her sick companion. Auron's head weakly moved from side to side as he reacted to what ever vision his fevered mind had decided to show him.  
  
With a sigh she stood and moved his left hand under the covers again. With a gasp she saw that Auron had opened his eye, but for some reason, it remained unfocused, staring at a sight only he could see.  
  
Auron's mumbles became a bit more coherent, and with eerie accuracy, he snagged her wrist with his right hand. She was caught, partly by the only slightly weakened grip on her wrist, but more by what she thought she could make out of the older guardian's rambling conversation with himself.  
  
"… Where are we going, Braska?" Sighed the wounded guardian. Yuna looked on the pale face with newfound interest. He was seemingly in touch with her father. Impossible as he had died giving Spira the last ten-year calm, but then, Auron was the living embodiment of strange inconstancies.  
  
Yuna reached up with her free hand and, taking a cloth, began to swab the cold sweat from her guardian. She watched as Auron's russet eye tracked something that was not there. Though not as violent, this calm and complete submerging into a place that was not there was more disturbing to the young summoner. She shivered as his gaze stopped to look over her left shoulder…  
  
"What do you mean, patience?" grumbled the scarlet robed guardian as they walked along the road.  
  
"Just what I said." Braska answered around a smile. "P.A.T.I.E.N.C.E." he spelled it out. "What those poor instructors at the temple must have gone through NOT to have that tattooed on your forehead."  
  
Auron grumbled again and let the conversation die with a forceful "Humph." His stock answer when the irrepressible Braska was like this. He unconsciously reached back to brush his blade hilt to be forcefully reminded he didn't have his sword with him. It made him uncomfortable, and feeling naked.  
  
"Stop jittering." Braska said as he heard the softly spoken string of cursing behind him.  
  
"Stop pestering."  
  
"Stop swearing every five minutes because you don't have a weapon, barbarian."  
  
"Stop breathing." Suggested Auron with a growl to his voice.  
  
Braska stopped teasing his guardian, the edge to the scarlet warrior's tone all the warning he needed that he was treading near dangerous ground. Even without a sword, Auron was capable of delivering a punishing blow.  
  
They continued to walk the well-used road and into the forest that bordered the field of red flowers. Auron started to walk with that measured pace, being taller and longer of leg, he had to modify his stride to keep behind the shorter Braska. The summoner did not have to look back to know that the Swordsman was looking from right to left, constantly scanning for danger. Braska would have sooner cut off a limb than try to break his former guardian of the habits picked up on their pilgrimage. Not that he ever thought, especially now with Auron playing the role of guardian again, he could break the man of it.  
  
Auron reached out and with a practiced motion removed a stout branch from a tree on the side of the road. Not a sword, but it would do in a pinch. Casually, eye never leaving the road ahead, the warrior began to strip the branch of leaves. With in moments, the scarlet robed man had a good four-foot long stick. With a practiced flip of his right wrist, Auron had the stick resting across his right shoulder. Braska chuckled, but refrained from saying a word by the single russet colored glare he received.  
  
Fine, the summoner thought, play at guardian, if it will make you feel better.  
  
"I would feel better if I knew how long you wanted to march today." Stated the guardian, calmed irrationally by still being able to stare Braska into silence.  
  
"Just past this arm of the forest." Replied the smiling summoner.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"You really should work on your monosyllabic vocabulary. That sound you make, it means so many things."  
  
Auron sighed and focused on the end of the forest up ahead. He could see another field; he hoped desperately it was a normal field. Though deeply honored by the red flowers, he really did not want to be the sole focus of people's thanks. There must be more worthy people in the Farplane than a simple dedicated disinherited warrior-monk.  
  
Braska wondered at the stony silence behind him. Auron was deep in the middle of some philosophical thought, or was so angry he was trying to avoid a burst of temper. Be fore them, the forest broke and the warm sun shone on the two walking men.  
  
Auron looked about, it was close to the same as the small field they had left behind. Centered in a field that was a riot of wildflowers was a larger dwelling. Not really small enough to be called a hut, but too rustic to be a house. To the right was that cliff, hidden for the short walk through the woods, but back in all its splendor. Sitting behind the house was that impressive mountain, not completely centered as in Auron's little grove, but still brooding over this carved clearing in what was obviously a very large old forest.  
  
Braska walked up to a crossroad, a smaller, less used path meandered up to the house. He paused, looking at path; he waited for Auron to step behind him.  
  
The guardian's heavy boot steps halted directly behind the Summoner. With a wary eye, Auron sensed he was looking at a place he remembered. The style of dwelling in the center of the field was very reminiscent of the houses they had on Kilika Island. Auron swallowed around a lump in his throat. It was very familiar, too familiar.  
  
Braska turned and watched as the thoughts coursed through the scarlet robed warrior. The house had captured Auron's attention, and with a slow blink of his one eye he looked down at his friend.  
  
"Yes, Auron. It is just like your house. At least, I think so, from your descriptions." The white robed man reached out to touch the armored left shoulder of his guardian.  
  
"Braska, what have you done?" Auron asked through clenched teeth.  
  
The low dangerous growl to the warriors voice halted Braska in mid gesture. "What do you mean?" the summoner asked.  
  
Just then, with a squeal of shear glee, a small child, raven haired and dressed in a deep red dress, burst out of the door. In the total abandon of a small girl, she ran head long down the path. As she neared you could see her eyes, a burnished light brown. Her face was lit up in boundless joy.  
  
Behind Braska, Auron ducked his head deeper into his collar. He pulled his hand inside his red kimono and seemed to wither. It was if he was trying to hide behind the man before him. Hiding from the young girl running towards them.  
  
"BRASKA!" shouted the girl, she ran up and stopped. Barely taking the time to make even the sketchiest of bows to the white robed man, she then leapt forward to hug him.  
  
"Mirri, you seem to be in good spirits today." Braska talked to the girl, keeping her attention as he stole a glance at the now pale and shaking guardian. Was Auron hiding his face from her?  
  
The man in question turned his head, then his body to the left, placing his now dangerously clenched fist holding the long stick between his face and the small girl. From the house, there was more commotion as two more people stepped out onto the little path. A man and woman, dressed in the style of the Isle of Kilika from thirty years in the past.  
  
Auron softly groaned, it was his worst nightmare. Using the girl as a distraction, he started to turn, hoping that he could just fade, in fact, now would be a great time for his other self to decide to wake up.  
  
"Is that him?" asked the cute little girl. Noticing the red robed figure turning away. Her voiced question halted him mid-movement. Freezing him in place.  
  
"Yes, Mirri." Replied Braska. She motioned that she wanted to get down and the summoner responded. When her feet were firmly on the ground, she walked over to the tensely shaking Auron. She looked up, and up, and up. Her eyes finally stopping at the blue tinted glasses.  
  
Auron stood rooted to the spot. Trapped by the gaze of a small child. He looked down, behind the comforting shield of his collar and sunglasses, and studied the living memory before him. He ached to touch her, to hold her. He had not seen his sister for over thirty years, ten of that in a half-alive state he was in now. The longing to reach out to her was powerful. But equally powerful was the soul crushing fear that she would reject his hideous form. That she would sense what a wicked thing his vengeance and duty had forced him to be.  
  
He stood, fist straining against the stick he had so casually placed on his shoulder before. His left hand gripping the opening to his red kimono, keeping it closed over the leather armor. The powerful guardian was quaking like a deer that has smelled a wolf.  
  
Mirri, continuing to stare openly at the man before her, was confused. It seemed the tall, muscular warrior was afraid of her. Her brother would never be afraid of anything, let alone his little sister. She reached out and touched the red woolen kimono; she then looked at her dress, the reds matched. Auron, forcing some self-control on himself, twitched just the same from the light touch.  
  
"I like the color red, especially this color red." She said, watching the man before her. Auron looked at the girl, no, his sister. He knew this was her favorite color; it was what had prompted him to buy the first of many coats. Always this shade of red, always with the loose sleeves.  
  
Auron nodded, speechless, and disarmed by his four-year old sister. The sister that he had failed to save all those years ago from the Sin attack that took his home and left him barely living on the beach.  
  
Braska had stepped to the side, onto the main road, leaving the two in the intersection of the path. He could see the two older people had walked up to less than five feet away. The woman was in her late twenties; raven black hair tied back and braded. She was a slight woman, with soft face. When Auron had been in his youth he looked much like this woman, it was from her he had been given his good looks. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, of joy, and of shared pain as she looked on her only son. She held onto the man beside her. Big, muscular and stocky, Auron had gained his physique from this man. And the blazing russet tone to his eye was from his father as well. Dark brown hair, looking black in the shadows, was tied at the base of the neck. The strong nose and hard chin with the same level of stubble spoke of his kinship to the silent warrior-monk.  
  
"Are you really my brother?" asked the now really confused Mirri. "Because if you are, you can take off your stuff and hug me."  
  
Auron, looking up into the faces of his lost mother and father, groaned. He stood shaking and with not a care in the slightest, he relaxed his right hand. The short cudgel rolled off his shoulder behind him. With his head bowed he took a deep shuddering breath.  
  
"I may not be your brother anymore, Mirri." He spoke with a whisper, emotions and grief choking the life out of his voice. He looked up again at his parents. In the warmth and light of the sun, his mother looked with quiet sadness. Her blue eyes searching for some clue as to the identity of this broken man before her.  
  
"Auron?" asked the man in a similarly deep baritone to the scarlet warrior's true voice. "Is that you, Son?"  
  
"I … would pray it so, Father." Silent tears trailed down behind the collar and glasses, "But you must first decide if you will still have me. I have… failed you in so many ways."  
  
"Failed?" Asked the woman. "How could you fail us?"  
  
"Mother", Auron breathed the word, making the loving title a mantra of suppressed emotion. "I did not stop Sin. I have failed you, Father and Mirri."  
  
"Auron, look at me." The blue-eyed woman commanded.  
  
The Scarlet clad warrior looked at his mother. He turned to face her, not shirking his height. He presented himself for inspection, much like a soldier to his commanding officer.  
  
"No, Auron." His mother repeated. Giving extra emphasis on a certain word. "LOOK at me."  
  
With a tortured sigh Auron removed the glove from his right hand, placing it in his belt. With shaking hands he removed his glasses with his left hand and his Collar with his right. Dropping to his knees in the dusty road he looked at his mother. The two concealing shields casually left to sit on the road on either side of him.  
  
"Oh, Yevon." Breathed his mother. She slowly walked up to her son, now looking older than she did. She touched his gray hair lightly and then traced the deep scar that ran along the right side of his face. "What have they done to you, my Auron?"  
  
Braska watched, feeling like a voyeur as this painful meeting played out before him. Auron dropped his face from his mother's sight. Ashamed of the damage, the hideousness that had become his outer shell.  
  
"They, did nothing, mother. The true culprit of this is the man who kneels before you." Auron spoke with a voice full of guilt, loathing, and a desperate longing.  
  
"Auron, please. Look at me." His mother reached down and lifted up her son's face by his chin. She looked in to his one remaining russet eye, so like his fathers it nearly took her breath away. "I love you. You are my son and I don't care what has happened to you." Auron shook, his eye clouded with emotion. All his life had been one long, lonely journey. His family taken from him at the tender age of five and his only place among the warrior-monks that found him.  
  
"Mother." He voiced through the racking emotions, his shoulders shook with the tremendous effort it took to hold on to his control. "I… I'm … sorry."  
  
"Auron, my son. You were always remembered with love and forgiveness." As she spoke she took his head into her arms, cradling it like a baby. Beside him, he could feel the small body of his sister grasping onto his chest. He rested his head on his mother's shoulder, feeling for the first time in thirty years a human contact that was meaningful. "We have missed you, but we love you." She continued.  
  
Auron lost it, his discipline snapped and with the desperation of the lost he clung to his mother, his powerful body shuddering with cleansing sobs of pent up emotion. He wrapped an arm around his sister, and held the two as if his life depended on it. Or his sanity.  
  
Braska sighed; he had managed to get the bark to crack. It was painful to watch, but in a small way, he felt good about this. His guardian had been wasting away, becoming a hollowed out shell of a man. He needed something to remember, something to treasure for the days ahead. The path to Mt. Gigazet was not pleasant, and for this warrior, even more so.  
  
The small mound of people huddled together, clasping in desperation and the fear that the center of this meeting would leave at any moment. Auron's father stood to the side, a hand on his wife's shoulder. From within the mass hug, Auron looked up and out. Seeing his father he gave both his sister and his mother a squeeze. He slowly raised himself to his feet, not bothering to wipe away the tears on his face he looked into the russet eyes of the man. With no fear or guilt, that having been spilt out onto the ground at his mother's feet, Auron reached out with his left hand, his power hand. His father looked the warrior-monk in the eye and smiled, seeing the brave man that was his son.  
  
"I am proud to have you as my son, Auron. You are a credit to me and my family." With that short speech in a slightly deeper baritone than his son's, Auron's father grasped the offered left hand in his own. Pulling his son to him, he held the man, thumping him on the back as he hugged his only male offspring.  
  
"The honor is mine, father." Replied Auron. They stepped apart, but did not unclasp left arms. Father and son, the latter looking much older, stared at each other. Braska wiped a tear from his own face. The two others, mother and sister gathered to two men and all together they settled on the ground at the crossroads. Auron had a smile, a genuine full smile, as he told his story to his family. It lit up his face as Braska had never before seen, eye sparkling with an inner joy and all the pain and loneliness erased from his face. The weathering he had accumulated was gone, the gruff shell cracked open and the wonderful soul underneath tasting sunlight for the first time in three decades.  
  
The summoner watched as the scarlet clad man gestured wildly, involved with his story. The scar and missing eye forgotten and, Braska was surprised to see, fading. Auron was gaining his youthful appearance again, the gray receding from his hair. It was, amazing to see the man that had been emerging, the sunglasses and collar lying dusty and forgotten in the middle of the path back from where they'd come.  
  
It wouldn't last, however. Just as the now youthful Auron was demonstrating the proper way to drunkenly attack a shoopuf, he stopped. With a ripple of pain and surprise, he started to fall. His father caught him as he lost his feet out from under. In a rush, the marks of his long exile from the Farplane returned. The flesh puckered and the eye rolled to white on the right side of his face.  
  
"Oh, Yevon, NO!" Auron screamed in torment. "DON'T TAKE ME, NOT NOW!"  
  
Frightened and scared, Mirri grasped the loose sleeve of the red kimono and held on for dear life. She looked around fiercely, a miniature female version of Auron, ready to stop anyone from taking her brother away from her. Auron's mother held the shaking warrior-monk with loving arms; she softly caressed his face, brushing the now grayed strands of hair away from his fore head.  
  
"What do we have to do, Auron?" Asked his Father. "Quickly, tell me."  
  
Auron moaned and shook his now aged head. In a fading whisper, the Swordsman managed a single word, focusing his rapidly desegregating sight on the face of his father.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Braska walked over and placed a light hand on Auron's face, closing the eyes. He looked at the woman holding her fading son. She had tears in her eyes but she seemed to understand the summoner. She leaned close to her lost boy and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Remember, my little one, Mommy loves you. Forever." Auron faded into the gray world that was his penance for all the wrongs he had done, with the feel of his mother's kiss on his forehead…  
  
Auron was dreaming, Yuna was sure of that. And for a while it must have been heart wrenchingly wonderful. Tears, from the looks on his face, of joy coursed down his hollow cheeks. Mumbled phrases, names, snippets of stories, this is what he repeated from his visions. Yuna wondered who was Mirri? She had never heard the guardian speak of anyone named that.  
  
Then his fever broke, finally, with a screamed denial, he sunk into a tearful, and from the looks of things, emotionally painful oblivion. His only clear words surprised the young summoner.  
  
"I love you, Mother."  
  
  
  
TISSUE ALERT! Oh my… well that does it. I can't think of a better place to end this experiment.  
  
For those that have the money or the inclination, the Albums and Artists that brought this fic to life:  
  
Final Fantasy X OST: Nobuo Uematsu, Junya Nakano, Masashi Hamauzu  
  
Odonata: Amethystium  
  
Aquaria: Diane Arckenstone  
  
This last chapter is dedicated to Family. And most specifically, to MOM! Without her loving support through the years I would never have dreamed!  
  
Stay tuned… I'm sure I'll get hit by the 500lb plot bunny again.  
  
SpazKit: Thanks for all the encouraging review and messages…I can't wait to see where you go with Santuary and your new fic. (for those who haven't yet READ HER STUFF! It's GOOD!)  
  
BlatheringBard: whether you know it or not you are my other insperation for writing this. (READ THIS ONE"S STUFF TOO!) so I dedicate this fic to you.  
  
Laerupeth: thanks for the occational grammer nudge and help. (READ STUFF !GOOD!)  
  
And to everyone else who reads this and enjoys it, THANKS!  
  
Degone-Gin :) 


	10. Awakening

Ok…Ok…OK!! After hearing the reviews… I shall endeavor to continue. (Besides, there is a VERY angry guardian standing over my left shoulder with a BIG SWORD…something about finishing a story??)  
  
Thank you all for the reviews and readership.  
  
Warning: this is NOT Betaed… (I felt so bad that I ended the story so soon!)  
  
1 Secrets we Share  
  
A fanfic by Degone-Gin  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Yuna sat on the edge of Auron's sickbed, frozen by the words she had heard. Her right arm still caught by the powerful grip of her guardian's left hand. Silence blanketed the sickroom; even the warming fire did not crackle. The young summoner carefully replaced the now dry cloth in her left hand with a fresh one. Cleansing the sweat from the man's face and neck.  
  
Auron's emotions faded, along with his vision of the Farplane. Now that he had a memory of what he had lost, it was harder to ignore the lack. With a sigh he allowed whoever was tending him to continue the calming bath. He had no want or desire to open his eye, or even to look. He knew what he would find, a pale, lightless world. A Spira pecked clean to the bone by a thousand years of Sin. He took the time now, while he was abed, to play philosopher.  
  
Yuna watched the shadows from the flames flicker across her patients face. He was not trapped by the fever, her hands told her that. She thought at first, he had fallen into a deep sleep. His deep sigh lent to the illusion. She smile to herself, with the fever broken he would be all right.  
  
Quietly, after taking the moment to make sure it was safe, Kimahri entered the sickroom. His sensitive ears having heard the tormented shout and quietly spoken words. With a telling glance he looked at Yuna, yellow eyes shining in the dim firelight. Yuna looked over to the feline warrior and smiled deeper. She motioned him deeper into the room.  
  
The warrior-monk listened to the soft padding sounds of the Ronso's step. He continued his charade of sleep, wanting to know what would be said between his caretakers when they believed him unknowing.  
  
"The fever's finally broken." Yuna softly spoke. "I do not think there is a need to worry, now."  
  
Kimahri nodded. He settled down on his haunches to better look over the resting man. With a gentle claw he lifted the blankets and replaced them to Auron's chin. He then took a second to briefly rest a blue furred paw on the healing man's forehead. Though blurred by the feline features, a relieved grin grew on Kimahri's face. Beneath the large blue warrior, Auron quietly thought.  
  
Here, in this room, was his current family, the young summoner and her first guardian. Out there, beyond the door, was the rest: The young boy, grown into a strong man, and even the dark mage and her want-to-be suitor. The bubbly Al-Bhed girl, clearly a reminder of his lost sister. It made a certain sad sense. He had been surrounding himself with all this life, to mask his own emotional death. Now, deep in thought, he realized something Braska was trying to tell him. Soon, it would be over, if Jecht was right, the young children would choose a different path from the one laid before them. But to do that, Auron would have to walk the same path that had lead to his own strange half-life. He would have to relive all the pain, the suffering. With out realizing it he began to chuckle to himself.  
  
Kimahri and Yuna looked down at their old friend. The chuckle was surprising, deep and full.  
  
"Sir Auron?" Yuna broached the silence with her questioning voice.  
  
Auron opened his eye and looked into the mismatched colors of his current summoner. With a ghost of a smile on his cracked lips he spoke. "Forgive me, I was thinking."  
  
"About?" Inquired the young woman, using a tone of voice very reminiscent of her father.  
  
"The trail ahead." Auron explained further. "It will be difficult. We all have our secrets, and most seem to concentrate around the mountain we must climb."  
  
"And this made you laugh?"  
  
The warrior-monk sighed. "No, but to tell you would mean I would have to tell a secret or two. Rest assured, I have not lost my metal faculties."  
  
"You can tell me things, Sir Auron. I would not want secrets to exist between us. And you know you can trust Kimahri's silence." Yuna placed the cloth she had been using to wipe him with on the small table next to the sickbed. She gently removed her arm from his grip as well, removing all physical contact. "I want you to trust me, Sir Auron. It would… honor me if you did."  
  
"My Lady Summoner," Auron paused, thinking through what he was about to say. "What I can tell you, I have. It is not fair to you, but there can be no other way. I cannot reveal all I know to you yet. There are forks in the road of your story. And you must choose without the knowledge of the secrets I hold."  
  
"Is it that we're not alone?" The young girl asked. Looking with apology at Kimahri.  
  
Auron, finding a bit of humor in this, chuckled again. "No."  
  
"Then I don't understand."  
  
"Forgive me for following in your father's footsteps. But that is how it is supposed to feel to you." He pushed himself farther upright, sitting up. "I have come to appreciate his tendency to be couch what he says in vague, non-committal statements."  
  
Yuna sighed, and placed her hands delicately in her lap. She looked, really thoroughly looked, at Auron. Something had changed. His eye gazed back, sharp and with animation. His face was, softer, somehow. Less weathered and etched with pain. The scars were all there, the stubble and the bruises from countless little abuses on the road. His hair was still painted with gray at the temples, and across the hairline. Physically there was nothing different about her oldest guardian. But there was a difference.  
  
Kimahri looked back at the man and nodded. With out a single word he padded back out the door and down the hall. Taking a second to stretch out, popping joints and pulling on stiff muscles, the Ronso entered one of the sleeping rooms. It was clear to Yuna and Auron at least, that the man-beast considered the vigil over.  
  
Yuna turned from listening through the slightly opened door and back to her puzzle. She finally had the answer: Auron was no longer consumed by any guilt. The pain that drove the legendary guardian on was muted. In its place was a soft, warm humor. She blinked at the resting warrior. What had happened in that fever dream?  
  
"Sir Auron," She began, "May I ask you a personal question?"  
  
The Swordsman cocked an eyebrow, not promising to answer but inviting the question.  
  
"When you were in your fever, you talked a little." She paused for a moment, so that if needed, Auron could stop her from asking anything about that.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Who is Mirri?" she asked.  
  
Auron closed his eye and took a deep breath. For a brief second he could feel her holding his side, lending her small strength to her weeping brother. Feeling little of that intense moment he opened his eye and looked at Yuna.  
  
"Mirri is my sister." He replied simply, with little emotion.  
  
"You never mentioned you have a sister." Taking the present tense subconsciously after he used it.  
  
"I care not to discuss that." Came the stoic reply. Auron was slipping into the comforting mask he had constructed for himself over the last painful decade. He yawned and tried valiantly to cover it up with a blanket-covered hand.  
  
"You're tired." Yuna stated. "I've been selfish. Go to sleep and rest up, guardian. I wish to be upon this pilgrimage again before Tidus breaks his neck competing in Chocobo races."  
  
The young summoner stood up from the bed and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Yuna." Called the man on the bed.  
  
She looked back over her shoulder as she reached for the door.  
  
"Please accept my thanks for all you've done. And express my gratitude to the rest."  
  
Yuna nodded and smiled at Auron. "You had us all worried, Sir Auron. Be however you want to be with us, you are part of us and we do care."  
  
"Please tell the others I wish not to be disturbed for one day." The warrior chose to ignore the young summoner's words.  
  
"Of course. Would you like food and water brought to your room before you wake?"  
  
"No. Thank you."  
  
"Good night, Sir Auron." Yuna closed the door behind her and took a second to think back on the conversation. A sister? It was hard for her to conceive of Auron having any family, he seemed so dedicated to whatever summoner he was guarding. She wondered if he even had any close friends other than her father and his other guardian, Jecht. It was something she could think about on the long days ahead.  
  
Auron took a moment to remove some of the small mountain of pillows behind him so that he could comfortably get to sleep. In the morning he would try to rise out of this sickbed and work on some of the stiffness he could feel in his limbs. That kata, the one he had dreamed of doing, would work nicely. With a sigh, and a grunt when he lay wrong on his healing ribs, the legendary guardian fell into a deep sleep, the sound of wind chimes ringing in his ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know, it's shorter than usual. I'm sure that I will be back up to my usual size next chapter.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I hate to admit it, but I DO like them.  
  
See you around for the next chapter! 


	11. memories

Hello, again. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had a hellish week at work and have been stumbling over a minor writers block. Thanks for reading.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Secrets we Share  
  
Fanfic by Degone-gin  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Light streamed through the window accompanied by a light breeze. The wind stirred the chimes outside the curtained opening. Auron sighed, letting the morning slip past him. A strange lassitude was running through his limbs. He felt a wet cloth being wiped across his face. A soft childish voice was humming a nonsensical yet lyrical tune. With a deep sigh he tried to open his eye, too find he could not move.  
  
Mirri looked down at her brother, he was sleeping uneasily, sighing and fluttering his eyelid. She had not seen him do this before. Perhaps he was finally waking up again. Excited she began to talk to him.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead. You didn't stay long enough last time and mom and dad are really missing you. Dad talks about how strong you have become all the time now and mom keeps wishing you could just rest with us. Are you there? Please tell me you can hear me. I miss you too and I wanna hear more of your stories."  
  
Auron was in a mild state of panic. He was paralyzed, his mind wide- awake but his body was unresponsive. He could not even convince his lungs to take a deeper breath for a chance at a moan. He heard the words spoken to him. Mirri was chattering on, speaking as if he could hear her. The warrior stopped struggling in his own mind, and concentrated on the sounds he could hear and the touches he could feel.  
  
"Braska says you may be joining us real soon. He says your mission is almost complete… I'm a little confused by that. Aren't you done once you die?"  
  
Mirri sighed and shook her head. With gentle hands she finished cleaning her comatose brother's body. She leaned over the older mans face and planted a soft kiss on his unmoving cheek. Auron managed a sigh and felt a tear form.  
  
"Hey! You're crying!" the little girl reached with a shaking finger and caught the crystalline drop. "Please, Auron, don't feel bad. We can wait as long as you need."  
  
The Warrior-monk felt a deep sleep coming over him. Like moving from one dream to another, he faded from the peacefulness of his Farplane home. With a last falling tear, Auron found himself remembering and dreaming of the past.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Spira of the present, Tidus walked out of his room at the start of the day. Having just spent the night getting ready for this last race. If he didn't beat the clock and the trainer this time, he was through. Even blitzballers know when to call a time out! If he could not beat the woman in three days of trying, there was just no way to do it. With his usual carefree smile he walked up to the rooms where the rest of the party was staying.  
  
He paused at the door to the girl's room, and before knocking; he glanced at the sickroom at the end of the hall. His grin faltered as he thought of his mentor's distress, the fever, and the horrible results of the man's delusions. It was hard to think of Auron as even remotely able to be harmed. It just didn't feel right to think that. It was strange enough that his guardian for ten years was really from this other world. But Auron had possessed his calm strength even in Zanarkand. Tidus shook his head, like a dog, trying to remove the weight of depressing thoughts. Carefully replacing his smile he rapped the door with his gloved knuckles.  
  
"Come in." spoke a low feminine voice.  
  
Tidus let himself into the large bedroom. Sitting at a table, munching on fruits and cheese were Rikku and Lulu. They looked up at the intruder and the young Al-Bhed smiled. Lulu's expression did not change, but then, when did it ever?  
  
"Be very quiet, Yuna is sleeping." Whispered Rikku in a stage whisper so loud as to wake up the dead. She was trying to be quiet, he could tell, it must be quite the strain.  
  
Tidus nodded and sat down at the third chair at the table. With wink and a smile he snatched up an apple and started in on it. Lulu, trying very hard not to be amused, watched his antics with a raised eyebrow. Rikku giggled and then nibbled on a piece of cheese.  
  
After finishing his apple, the blitzballer spoke softly, "I'm going for the win today at the open field to the north. I think I have a strategy that will work against the trainer. Wanna come and watch?"  
  
Rikku nodded enthusiastically and Lulu continued to stare. Tidus grinned and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Good." He stated, taking the dark mage's silence as an affirmative. "I'll see you out there then, around dusk?"  
  
Rikku smiled and nodded again.  
  
"Can you tell Yuna if she wakes up? I'd like to have her cheer for me." He added as he stood, making it seem a casual question.  
  
Lulu shook her head negatively. "Yuna is resting from the ordeals of trying to keep a stubborn fool from dieing. I don't plan on waking her for quite some time yet."  
  
Tidus looked crestfallen for all of ten seconds before he smiled at the two women again. "Then I'll just have to work hard for you instead!"  
  
Rikku giggled and blushed.  
  
The blitzballer stood and nodded to the women. He left the room with a flourish, taking the time to bow. With his grin firmly in place he walked down the hall to the room Kimahri had appropriated. He listened for a moment but could detect no sounds of sleep, if the large man-beast made any such noises. He knocked on the door and received a deep grunt, hoping it was the "come in" grunt and not the "I will have you for lunch" grunt he opened the door.  
  
Auron was falling into his memory, he saw Kilika as it was over thirty years ago. He felt the sand of the beach under his cheek and body. With a start he realized he was very young, his memory gone. Nearby were a man and woman, holding onto a young girl. All had raven black hair. With a start he remembers his name, but everything else is clouded. Sighing he stands and moves to the people. They seem important, but removed from him. Like dolls that have been left out in the sun too long, they are pale. He sinks to his haunches near them and watches, hoping they will get up.  
  
Behind him, walked a pair of warrior-monks. One wore a deep green cloak that covered his armored chest and flowed down to his mid-calf. Adorning his boots are bits of armor plating. He had armguards on both arms and you can see a bow and quiver upon his waist. Dagger hilts can be seen just above the edge of his boots. With deep brown eyes he scans the beach. It is with surprise he sees the young boy standing up near a group of dead. He turned his chocolate colored head to his companion.  
  
"Hishen. Look." The younger warrior points out the boy to his partner.  
  
"Interesting, Rassu, he seems aware." Replied the other man; his voice is gravely, deep in tone and weary from the day's events. Silver tinges the brownish red hair and goatee, showing the long mileage clearly. Upon the man's chest was a deep brown leather armor plate with silver accents. Flowing in the breeze was a silver and blue Kimono, stained and a bit ripped, it still retained the sheen of good strong silk. Blue cotton breeches covered the legs and were tucked into the knee-length brown leather boots. The belt contained a long sheath and on the opposite hip a large leather bag of water. He walked with graceful strength and purpose. In his gloved hands rested a sword and shield, a blue and silver dragon painted in glorious detail upon the polished metal of both.  
  
"He looks very young. Let me handle this, old man." Rassu shot his friend a smile and walked up ahead, light on his feet and barely disturbing the sandy ground.  
  
Auron was confused. Who were these people? Had he ever seen them before? He grasped his head and shook it, trying to disperse the brain freezing fog. With a growl of frustration he spied a fishing knife near his feet. In a fluid movement he scooped up the knife and took a crouched stance. With no training as of yet, he was more feral looking than disciplined. Hishen hissed a warning to his young partner and flashed the finger sign for "go carefully".  
  
Rassu nodded and the green warrior-monk slowly spread his hands away from his body. Fingers spread in the universal sign of peaceful motivation. Young Auron was having none of this and waved his knife with threatening intent.  
  
"Don't get any closer." The boy growled; he was a mess, sand in his raven locks and a dull look to his russet eyes. He had been struck in the head and it bled with the gusto of such wounds. "I don't know who you are, but I will not let you disturb these people."  
  
"Brave words young one" Stated Rassu with a grin, "But instead let me introduce myself." He stops a few feet from the armed child, arms still raised and trying to keep his gaze on the boy's eyes. With a prayer bow to Yevon, he speaks again, "I am Rassu, chosen of Yevon and warrior of the church. What do you call yourself?"  
  
Hishen watched with experienced eyes. Sin's toxin made even a pacifist priest violently confused. With no memory or training, the affected could fight as fiends, bestial and with little care for their own welfare. He cared many a scar from such an encounter as this. With a tired grunt he tapped on his shield, checking the straps for tightness.  
  
Auron was getting really angry; these strangers were coming too close for his comfort. With a growl he took a step forward and brandished the fish knife again. It felt like an extension of his arm, a big claw to tear the intruders flesh. With bared teeth he stood his ground, ignoring the question.  
  
"Careful, greenie." Called the blue and silver clad warrior to his friend. "This one is feral."  
  
"It's a fish knife. I'm not that worried."  
  
"That's what concerns me, Rassu. Just be careful."  
  
The bowman shrugged and turned back to the child. With slow careful steps he walked up to just outside of the boy's reach. Auron smiled with a bestial glint in his eyes, and leapt at the man. Knife found arm and Rassu looked down at the child-beast growling on his chest. With a small struggle, the warrior-monk managed to take the knife away from the boy.  
  
Hishen grunted again and casually walked up on the two struggling figures wrestling in the sand. With a cynical grin he raised his sword hand and smashed down on the raven-haired boy's head. With a sickening thud, the boy flopped still. With Sin's toxins flowing through his veins he would not remember the hit, if he survived.  
  
"That's almost cheating, Hishen." Chastised the green bowman as he pushed the now unmoving child to the sand beside him.  
  
"Desperate times such as these do not allow the niceties of life. Get up, gather your weapons and bring the boy. He fought well for someone so young. He could have promise."  
  
The bowman glared at the older monk, knowing he would do what he was commanded. With a sigh he poured a potion over the deep knife wound in his off arm and then picked up his bow, arrows and the small child. Settling the boy on his shoulder opposite the bow he turns and bows gravely to the three bodies in the sand. Hishen, already moving back to the HQ on the far side of the beach, shakes his head at the Temple's choice of partner for him. He can hear the young monk praying to Yevon for the souls of the dead. The silver haired man shrugs; he has larger concerns it seems. Auron stirs on the green-cloaked shoulder of his captor and groans. With soft hands the younger monk pours a potion over the boy's head and then casts a sleep spell. Blackness over takes the raven-haired child and he sinks into unconsciousness.  
  
Kimahri was curled up on the bed, his head raised and looking at the door. A loosely hanging paw was resting on a lance on the floor. Still unsure as to the Ronso's mood, Tidus walked up to the bed. In nervous habit, the young guardian rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Kimahri very tired." Stated the Ronso in his bass voice, tiredness blurring the edges of the tone.  
  
"Um, yeah." Tidus caught himself imitating Jecht and with a frown stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm going after the win this evening. I was wondering if you wanted to join the girls and cheer me on?"  
  
"Kimahri not like chocobos. Tidus win with out Kimahri there. Kimahri sleep."  
  
"Ok. Yeah. Fine." Tidus chuckled nervously. "Have a good sleep."  
  
The blue furred guardian nodded and settled his head back on his arm. The paw resting on the lance did not move.  
  
The young blonde jock got the hint and left the room. With a sigh he leaned against the wall separating the hallway from the rooms. He wondered, knowing that Auron had requested some privacy today, if disturbing the older man was worth it. The scarlet warrior seldom if ever evidenced any interest in sports, except where his young ward was concerned. Deciding to be discreet, he shook his head and walked back up to the room he shared with Wakka. An uncharacteristic frown deepening the lines of his young tanned face.  
  
  
  
OK. There you go, back on track see you soon. 


	12. Strengthening

Once again I couldn't sleep… you get the cool result.  
  
Have at and enjoy!  
  
Some changes to this chapter, and some corrections… sorry!  
  
Secrets we Share  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Auron lay dreaming, his mind surrounded by his memories. The guardian was reliving in sleep his torturous first days of his new life, after the invasion of Sin to Kilika and the death of his family.  
  
The young boy awoke to the feeling of swaying movement. He was at an angle; his feet lower than his head. He was covered in a blanket and tied to what ever it was that he was laying on. With a bit of panic he looks up, into the tail feathers of a Chocobo, and blinks. He is on some sort of device, dragging along the ground and hitched to the yellow draft bird. He looks back the opposite way the Chocobo is walking and sees the distinctive silver and blue of the older warrior-monk from before…Auron sighs, he can't remember. He feels adrift and scared. Alone and without hope of survival without these two strange warriors.  
  
Rassu, green cloak flying as a banner on the windy approach to Belville, walked beside the bird. His bow is on his back, arrows in the quiver by his waist. His deep brown hair whipping and escaping from its tail along his back. With a motion to the warrior behind them, he called for a stop. The high bridge was almost a mile long, and not suited for an emergency travois. Hishen grunted and walked up to stand next to the head of the small boy.  
  
"It's awake." The gruff older man stated.  
  
"What?" asked Rassu.  
  
Hishen grimaced and pointed to the prone boy. Auron's eyes were everywhere. He didn't recognize a single thing and he couldn't remember if he'd ever been to this place before…  
  
"My, my, feeling more callous then usual today, Hishen?" asked the bowman. "It's a boy. Not a fiend. And we should be asking him his name. If he can remember."  
  
"I'm not a boy, I'm Auron." Stated the object of their attention. "And I would really like to know what is going on."  
  
The blue and silver swordsman just sighed and started to walk down the Highbridge, leaving the boy to his younger partner.  
  
Rassu smiled, the young boy, Auron, was quite a spirit. He ground tied the bird and walked back to be in view of the lad. "Well, I'm Rassu if you remember, the anti-social man up there is Hishen and you're on the Highbridge to Bevelle. And no, you've probably never been here before. It's the home of the Warrior-Monks. That's where we're taking you."  
  
"Why?" asked the boy.  
  
"You showed a good spirit back there. And the priests at the Temple might be able to cure your memory loss. Hishen thinks you'd make a good warrior-monk some day, and I agree. So, how do you feel?"  
  
"All headachy and stuff. I'm sore too." Auron replied.  
  
"Well, we need for you to get up on the Chocobo. He's been trained so you don't have to worry. But we can't take the travois across the paving stones of the bridge. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Auron nodded and waited for Rassu to remove the straps tying him down. With more help from the green-cloaked bowman, the young boy was soon slumped on the Chocobo. Warrior-monk and young child start down the Highbridge, following the older swordsman.  
  
"Rassu?" the raven-haired boy asked. "What happened to my family? Where's my Dad?"  
  
The bowman sighed and looked up at the concerned boy's face. "I won't lie to you, Auron. They were all killed by Sin. We have had them sent, they await you on the other side." Rassu looked down, so as to avoid seeing the result of his blunt delivery.  
  
Aboard the Chocobo, the boy fights a losing battle with his grief and tears. Soon he is sobbing into the yellow feathers of the bird. Sensing the emotion in its rider, the Chocobo coos and turns it's head to look at the child.  
  
Hearing the exchange, Hishen is not pleased. He slows down and waits for the boy and his young partner to join him. With heated whispers he chastised Rassu.  
  
"Good plan, tell the kid the truth and ruin this for him."  
  
"I won't lie to him and I won't make it a policy to spare peoples feelings. He's tough. So don't go getting all callous and hard on me, Hishen. Until you show me any children YOU'VE raised, I'll continue as I am."  
  
The Silver haired monk just shook his head and dropped the argument. With a deep sigh he looked up at the entrance to the Temple.  
  
"Welcome to the Temple of Belville, kid." Grunted the swordsman. Rassu's sigh followed his older partner into the archway of the main gate.  
  
The birds outside the agency sang with the rising of the sun. Auron allowed himself a moment to realize where and when he was. He had not thought of his time with the two monks for a great while. He settled into his bed, enjoying the warmth of slept in blankets wrapped around his aching frame. He was sore, that was sure, but the tearing agony of the previous days of sickness and injury was gone. With a smile he nodded to the spirits of his two mentors of the past, which he hoped to someday see in the Farplane. They were just as much his family as the people Braska had shown him.  
  
With the impertinence of abandoned stomachs everywhere, Auron's growled. He ruefully chuckled and raised his head. On the table across from his bed was a tray piled high with food. Fruits, vegetables, and cheeses sat upon the silver surface, a fresh loaf of bread sat steaming in a cocoon of white cloth and a clay carafe of something cool sat sweating next to it. A sweating jar of water sat next to the carafe, giving the man a choice in what he wanted to drink.  
  
Gathering his strength, urged on by his rumbling and protesting stomach, Auron rose to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Surprised to feel this weak after many healing spells and potions, he grasps the bedpost. Slowly, with the exaggerated care of the infirm, he stumbles to the table.  
  
"Praise be to whoever thought to place a chair here." He spoke to the empty room, landing on a wooden chair. Near enough to the food to smell the fresh baked bread and freshly picked fruits, the warrior-monk's stomach made no bones about what it wanted. Knowing that following his instincts and quickly stuffing his face was not a good way to go, he paced himself. With slow movements, he chewed everything completely and thoroughly before swallowing. It was easy with such good food; it was nice to savor the meal.  
  
To wash it all down, Auron checked the sweating carafe. Pleased to find a red wine within he pours himself a glass. It is dry and crisp, perfect counterpoint to the fruits and breads. Taking a moment he silently toasts Rassu and Hishen, both of whom did not deny a fondness for fermented juices.  
  
After a short spell of rest and digestion, the warrior looked about the room with a practiced eye. Somewhere under the bed would be his clothes. Soon spotting the scarlet of his coat he slowly rose from the chair and settled down on the floor near were they were piled. Some one had washed and folded his clothing. Upon close inspection he found that the armor and clothing had been repaired. He snorts and forces himself not to enjoy this too much. The open road was his destination very soon, where this luxury would be far absent.  
  
The swordsman laid out his coat, belt, tokkuri, collar, sword and sheath on the bed. With the same concentration as when he was in his home on the Farplane he set his boots next to the edge of the bed on the floor. With a grimace he stood and dressed, black breeches and leather armor over sensitive bruised skin. He found strength returning to his limbs and grabbed the wine glass. Across the bed in the opposite wall was a small window. He felt drawn to the streaming sunlight and walked over to look out at the view.  
  
It was green, deep rich green. Grasses and shrubs decorated the plains outside the window. A rash of wild flowers bloomed on the top of a small hill in the near distance. He sipped his wine and watched the breeze stir the grasslands like waves on water. He heard familiar voices and looked to the right. Walking with the crusaders that patrol the lands near the agency was Wakka and Lulu. It seemed that they were helping out the band of fighters against the fiends in the area. They carried on a conversation as they moved.  
  
"So Tidus has a plan, ya?" Asked the red haired Wakka. "You gonna watch him race?"  
  
"Yes, I think that I would like to see him complete this foolhardy need to kill himself racing a Chocobo. What a fitting way for one of Yuna's guardians to retire, don't you think?" Lulu's voice was dripping sarcasm.  
  
A sarcasm completely missed by the good-hearted man, "Oh, ya, that wouldn't be good. Maybe we should talk him out of it?"  
  
Lulu sighed, her response swallowed by distance and a good gust of wind. Auron finished his wine and set the glass on the sill. With a deep breath he straightens himself up. Pulling his hunching shoulders back and lifting his chin. The warrior monk walked back to the bed and grabbed his sword and sheath, placing the belts on over his leather chest plate. With a confidence he really did not feel and ignoring the pain in his chest and side, he walked out the door of the sickroom.  
  
Rin was wiping the counter with a damp cloth, most of his boarders were gone on errands or napping until later in the day. He heard the slow, measured stride of bare feet on stone. With a curious look he glanced at the archway to the rooms. Much to his displeasure, he recognized the warrior-monk he had been trying to save the last few days. With a frown and a raised finger, the Al-Bhed merchant begins to say something. Auron should be in bed, resting, not up and about.  
  
The warrior shoots Rin a look. With but a single glance, the swordsman speaks volumes. The merchant sighs and relents, motioning with the raised hand to the door. The pleasant man's face is marred by a frown as Auron walks to the front entryway.  
  
Tidus runs from the Chocobo corral, his bird is doing fine after he worked on it a bit more. With some luck he should be able to beat the woman at her own game this time. He trotted back to the door of the agency and was taken by surprise as the door is replaced by a very hard figure of a warrior- monk.  
  
"Oomph." Grunted Auron, taking a step back from the doorway, tangled with the surprised jock. He raises an eyebrow and looks down at the blonde. "Do you mind?" He asked in a soft voice.  
  
"OH! Sorry, didn't see ya there." Tidus extracts himself from the older man. "Um, hey! I'm racing the trainer tonight at dusk. Wanna come?" the blitzballer ran his hands down his pants and adjusted his armguard; witch had become loose in the collision with Auron.  
  
"Humph." Responded the warrior-monk. "Perhaps, if I have the energy then." He took deep breaths and waited for the sharp pain in his chest to subside.  
  
Tidus looked crestfallen, "Okay. If you can make it at all though, please do." The blitzballer noticed that the man's face was gray with fatigue and pain. "Um, should you be up?" he blurted out.  
  
"I believe I am ready enough to begin strengthening my self for the road ahead."  
  
"Um, yeah. Okay. But be careful!" Tidus jogged past the man and headed into the room area of the agency.  
  
Auron just shook his head and sighed. He never remembered being that energetic, even in his youth. After a few more breaths his injured body declared a truce and subsided to the mild ache he was familiar with. With another silencing look to Rin, the warrior-monk stepped out into the daylight near the building.  
  
Hugging the walls to avoid fiends in his unarmed and injured condition, Auron made his way to the west side of the building. The sun had traveled to the top of the sky and noon was fast approaching.  
  
Near the agency, the crusaders had set up a tented Headquarters for the patrols. Cool water, drinks and fresh fruit were provided by the agency. The tent is brightly colored, pennons and banners waving up above it. With in, relaxing was the next patrol party, waiting for the group with Wakka and Lulu to return. Softly they talk above the food and drink.  
  
Measuring out with his mind a good fifty paces from the tented camp, Auron finds a soft hill of grass to settle on. The crusaders near by look curiously at the strangely quiet man. Most turn back to their conversation after determining that there is no threat. With a deep sigh, the monk sank to his knees and began to meditate.  
  
Off in the distance, the patrol returns. The lead two carrying quite a few pelts and items from the fiends they have managed to kill. The rest of the tent begins to talk louder in its excitement. Wakka walks just behind the leader and talks to a few fellow fighters. Lulu maintains her position in the middle of the group, knowing she can cast farther than most can attack. The rear guard marches into the tent next. All this causing more and more commotion in the headquarters of the Crusaders.  
  
Auron concentrates on the most basic of activities, breathing and ignores the commotion near him. When his body tells him it is ready he takes a deep breath and stands. With no more warning he begins the bow of Yevon, the traditional start to all kata among the chosen warriors of the temple.  
  
"Hey! Would ya look at that? Sir Auron's out here." Cried Wakka, looking up to see the man bowing to no one. "What's he doing?"  
  
"I don't know, but if you disturb him, I will use my new spell on you." Threatened Lulu.  
  
"Awww, Lu, cut me some slack here." Wakka wined and moved to the edge of the tent to watch whatever their enigmatic companion was doing.  
  
"Then don't be silly. He's doing something to help him heal I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, if you say so Lu."  
  
Auron completed the prayer to Yevon and settled into the attention position. With another deep breath he gathered his strength, reached for the hilt of his immense Katana and sunk into the first stance of the kata. It was time to clear out the old and heal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Must sleep now. Must go to bed. See you next chapter! ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz! 


	13. Pushing the limits

Hello once again, and welcome to my attempt at describing a kata. Feedback would be appreciated on this one, as I'm sure I know what this looks like but I need to know if you all get it from the description.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Secrets we Share  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Auron stood, feet apart, slightly crouched. His left hand rested as it always did, bent and relaxed against his armor, his right hand tightly gripping the familiar hilt of his favorite blade. Sunlight gleamed off the golden scrollwork along the hand guard of the katana. Wakka looked from the crusader's tent and wondered what the old guardian was up too. He settled down into a chair turned to face the open side of the tent.  
  
The warrior-monk took a long and controlled breath. The wind played with his short hair and tugged at the tip of his long blade. Slowly, matching the speed with his exhale, he drew the sword out from its sheath. With careful precision he brought the weapon outward, tip up, his face bisected by the black hand guard.  
  
Wakka had not seen anyone move so slowly, yet so powerfully. It was if Auron was working under a slow spell, but the muscles in the arms showed the strain to move the blade with such control. He thought about it. It would be easy to let gravity take the weapon's weight from your arms, much harder to act in the way the warrior was out there.  
  
Auron held the first stance for three breaths, then he shifted his weight to his back leg and lifted his left hand to the hilt. Bringing his hands down to his right hip he then settled into a second stance. The katana's blade diagonal across his chest from right to left. He felt the muscles strain, the tension building in his shoulders and arms. For three more breaths he held his position.  
  
Slowly, the third stance was gained. Raising his arms he lowered the tip to point out from his left eye, hands bending at the wrists and elbows locking. With a subtle shift of his mass to his lead left foot he carefully rotates the tip around himself until the tip is pointing straight to the right. The blade rests parallel to the ground and all movement ceases for another three breaths.  
  
Wakka is confused. Whatever Auron is doing it looks simple, yet he seems to be purposefully going slow. With a questioning look he turns to the crusaders in the tent behind him. A crowed has gathered near the side where the warrior-monk is working his blade. Many have swords of various lengths in sheaths.  
  
"Okay, which one 'a' you is gonna tell me what's going on?" asked the frustrated blitzballer.  
  
"Your guardian friend is testing his strength it looks like." Replied one of the crusaders. "And he's doing a great job, considering the size of his sword."  
  
"His name is Sir Auron." Lulu walked up to watch.  
  
The Crusader that spoke looked closely at the dark mage then back to the man in the field. He whistles under his breath, "THE Sir Auron?"  
  
Wakka nods, "Yep, he's been with us for most of da journey, ya. He's pretty handy with that thing."  
  
Three breaths in and out, Auron's focus was on his own body and the movement of air, the shaking of his arms, and the light pain from his chest. He moved into the fourth position. He moves the tip of the sword upwards, turning the horizontal blade vertical for a brief second, then releasing his right hand he allows the tip to fall forward and down. Raising his arms to accommodate the length of the great blade he catches the hilt in a reverse grip with his right hand simultaneously releasing his left-handed grip. With slow and deliberate moves he continues the arch of the sword's tip, making the blade end with the point facing to the rear. His left hand clasps the sword around the hilt and he pivots his chest bringing his right shoulder forward and bringing his right foot to the fore. He holds this stance another three breaths.  
  
The strain is telling now, sweat beads on the warrior's forehead, his arms start to tremble, the pain ratchets up a notch. Auron fights the weakness that is his payment for the injury and sickness. He begins the next set of moves, first by picturing a fiend before him as well as on each side. His eye narrows, his passive face turns to an intimidating cold frown. With a forceful exhale he stabs forward with the hilt of his katana, striking the foe before him in a stunning blow. He then steps back swinging the tip of the blade across his target's chest and brining the blade to rest on his right shoulder. His left hand extended, open palm before the wounded foe. Stepping forward with his right hand and turning his center of balance from his left to his right he delivers a powerful killing stroke. The only sign of exertion is a deep grunt, as he must stop the swing before the blade tastes dirt.  
  
"That's looking very impressive there." Grunted the nearby Crusader to Wakka. "I've not seen this done in a long time."  
  
"I've been traveling for months with dis guy and I ain't never seen this!" grumbles the red-haired man. "I wondered what he did to stay so good with that katana of his, ya?"  
  
"I'm sure he just preferred to work out in private, Wakka. It must be hard to do this every day with people staring at you like a circus performer." Stated Lulu, her voice roughened with cynicism.  
  
"I just wanna see what he does next, Okay, Lu?"  
  
"Whatever, just don't get near him while he's doing this. I hear that the level of concentration that this takes is like a meditation, he may not even see you."  
  
Wakka frowns, as he was just getting up to do that. With a sigh he plants himself on his chair. His attention focused on the dance in the field.  
  
The first foe slain, Auron turns his head to glare at the next enemy. To his right, over his shoulder, he twists the blade, turning it to face edge outward. With a single flowing motion he swings the point in an arc over his left shoulder, pivoting with his body he moves the tip across the second target in a straight line parallel to his shoulders. He ends the move by burying the point deeply in the foe to his right. He then slowly twists the blade, still attached to the foe's body. With a growl he snaps his left foot back and pulls out the blade. Using the momentum of the release he arcs the tip above and then behind his left shoulder. The blade now resting against the left shoulder blade, left hand holding the hilt alone, and right arm straight and ready to block in front. He takes a breath and dismisses the "dying" foe to look behind him. With a feral grin he sprints forward and pushes himself into the air. Whipping the sword in an arc around to in front of him, Auron causes his entire body to spin to the right. At the apex of his leap he turns the point down and calls forth a bit of power by voicing a war shout.  
  
Wakka and the group are astounded; the moves are seamless, graceful and deadly. Auron dances with his sword as a man would the perfect partner. The crusader beside the blitzballer holds his breath in awe. Lulu nodes, seeing the magic calling gestures buried in the sword dance. She is not surprised at the light forming about the man and his blade.  
  
The warrior monk lands upon the third target, point first, glowing red with a spell to weaken the strength of his enemies. He steps back with his right foot, swinging the blade to land flatly on his right shoulder, left hand pulling back to rest against his side, bent at the elbow. With not single sound he holds his position for three breaths, controlling the energy and power gained with the overhead attack. He then raises his right hand, no other movement is seen, and sheaths the blade on his back once again. He is breathing deeply; his chest starts to rhythmically expand as the exhaustion of the exercise hits him. With trembling arms and legs he moves to an attention position and performs a bow to Yevon. Auron is shocked, the peace of the kata lost in his irritation at the slow recovery of his body. After the prayer bow he sinks to his knees and rests, waiting for his breaths to calm.  
  
"I gotta tell him that was incredible!" Wakka states and marches from the tent to the panting man in the field.  
  
Auron focused on his breathing, on his rushing pulse, and not on the outside world. His eye closed, head bowed, he tried to remove the irritation that was plaguing him. The warrior-monk did not hear the footsteps of his fellow guardian until much too late.  
  
"Sir Auron. That was … very powerful! Why haven't you done any of this when we can see you?" Wakka reached down to the man's shoulder, planning to place a friendly pat there.  
  
Auron grunted and without raising his face he slapped away the hand with his right hand. "Don't touch me." He growled reflexively.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." Mumbled Wakka, rubbing his hand.  
  
The warrior-monk sighed and looked up at the red-haired guardian, "I apologize, Wakka." He tried to smile; it came out a grimace on his sweaty and pale face. "It's private to me, very private."  
  
"Oh, Okay. No problem."  
  
Auron took a deep breath and slowly stood. With out another glance at the crowd of awestruck Crusaders or a flummoxed Wakka, he walked back to the entrance of the Agency. He entered the front chamber and nodded to the girl waiting on the counter.  
  
"Did you see that?" Wakka exclaimed, "Makes me wish I had some sword training."  
  
Lulu snorted, "And what, other than cut yourself to ribbons, would you do with a sword, Wakka?" She shook her head, "Stay with what you know." She rested her forehead on her hand and turned back to the water jug in the tent. Behind her she could hear the grunts and strikes as the Crusaders practiced, inspired by the legendary guardian.  
  
Auron moved slowly and carefully back to his room. With out taking more than a second to undress and place his sword on the bed, he headed straight for the bath. He felt as if he had run a marathon, it would be longer than he wished before he would be in top form again. He let all the thoughts and cares of the world float away with the dirt in the warm water, a sigh of complete contentment escaping his lips.  
  
Tidus ran his Chocobo around the racetrack one last time, he noticed it was getting on to late afternoon and the bird had to rest before the big race. With a cheerful grin he released the bird in the near by field to cool off and eat. He waved at the trainer and wandered over to the agency. He was a bit hungry as well and maybe the Crusaders had some fresh food at their tent. As he rounded the corner he was greeted to the sight of a great many fighters working out or sparring with each other. Wakka and Lulu were just exiting the side of the tent nearest the entrance to the agency.  
  
Tidus waved to the pair and trotted up to them. With a gesture to the grand mal fighting session out on the field he opened his mouth to ask a question.  
  
"Sir Auron." Stated Lulu before the jock could form his inquiry.  
  
Tidus looked from the slightly sullen look of Wakka to the cold mask of Lulu. With little thought he decided to drop the subject and turned to head back into the agency with his friends.  
  
"Say, you all hungry?" he asked as the door slammed shut behind them.  
  
Ok, there you have it…chapter 13…Must go to bed now. See you laters. 


	14. Reactions

Secrets we Share  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Yuna stretched in her bed, she had been sleeping for the better part of the day. With a final back cracking extension she rose for the evening. As she dressed her thoughts wandered over concern for Sir Auron. He had given them the impression that he was a rock, solid in purpose and resistant to anything slowing down her pilgrimage. But, this injury had softened the man in her eyes, made him more human. She wondered just what had caused Auron to be the way he was. She sighed, she should have been more observant. He just didn't seem to invite questions, and when you did directly ask the warrior anything, he was likely to give you a vague, cryptic answer. She had trusted him from the moment she had seen him again, standing there on the bridge from Luca, Tidus in tow.  
  
Why did this particular injury bother her? Was it because she had almost lost a guardian? Yuna stopped for a second and looked at her reflection in the mirror over the dressing table. She saw a much older set of eyes looking back at her, no longer the girl who innocently danced around a fire. She was a Summoner, with many Aeons at her fingertips, a white mage with the power to return the dead to the land of the living. She had danced with the dead in Kilika, had witnessed the fiends attack the innocent at Luca, and had felt the power of a hidden, personal Aeon: Anima. She was no naïve child now, not completely at least.  
  
She had started this journey secure in the knowledge that she would die. The Final Summoning was her curse and her blessing from Spira. She had no illusions that this was dangerous, her trusted companions would face many fiends, even Sinspawn it seemed, to protect her. But, she had not realized in her heart that she might loose one of them. She softly smiled at herself; the most obvious one to be killed would be Sir Auron. He was older, and fanatical about protecting her. He had taken hit after hit to assure her safety.  
  
Well, she would just have to continue to be strong, and keep them all in her heart. Tidus' good nature, even though his innocent statements caused her a bit of grief, would warm the journey on its darkest nights. Wakka and Lulu would still protect their "little sister". His staunch beliefs in the teachings a refreshing view among so many that did not believe or had never heard of Yevon. Lulu's cynical and experienced eye would continue to shield her from the enemies without and within. Even her young Al-Bhed cousin, Rikku, full of hope that she can change the way the pilgrimage was followed for a thousand years. The bubbly girl was determined to save Yuna from herself. And, she added, let's not forget silent and strong Kimahri, the first and most loyal of all her protectors.  
  
She finished brushing her hair and gathered her rod. With a final deep sigh she started out the door to the main room of the agency. She was pleased to see a few of her guardians setting out a meal. She walked to them and bowed.  
  
"May I join you?" Yuna asked the trio.  
  
"Of course!" stated Tidus as he leaped up out of his seat. With the practiced suave of many a date he motioned her too his seat and waited for her to sit. With a small smile, one she reserved for the boy, she settled into the proffered chair. He smoothly pushed her close to the table and turned to gather another chair for himself. Lulu, surprise showing with a raised eyebrow, continued to gather the plates of food at the counter. Wakka seemed to be absorbed in some inner thoughts, ignoring everyone at the table.  
  
"Did ya sleep well, Yuna?" asked Tidus. With a wink he set his newly acquired chair to the table and turned to help Lulu with the food. He looked back at the young summoner as he carried three large plates of vegetables and one of meat.  
  
"Yes, thank you." She nodded.  
  
"Good. Cuz I want you awake for my final race with the trainer tonight." The blitzballer stated as he set down the plates on the table.  
  
"I hope you win." Yuna smiled. She waited for Lulu to walk up with the pitchers of water and wine.  
  
"Oh, I have a strategy for that. Finally figured out what was making me lose so often." Tidus settled down at his new place at the table and shoved Wakka. "Hey, Wakka, wanna join us here at the table?"  
  
"Wha-? Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Yuna." The red-haired man smiled sheepishly at the young summoner.  
  
"That's okay, Wakka, you have things on your mind." She started to reach for the food. It seemed everyone was waiting for her to start before they did.  
  
"What have I missed today?" She asked the group as she broke the bread.  
  
"Well, you already know what I've been up to." Tidus smiled at Yuna. "And Lulu and Wakka have been out with the Crusaders, making the Calm Lands safe for all."  
  
Lulu snorted, "You make it sound noble. We were just bored and wanted to keep up on our combat skills." She poured herself a large glass of wine. "With us not on pilgrimage, I didn't want Wakka here to go soft on us."  
  
"Lu, that's not nice." Grumbled the man in question.  
  
Yuna softly giggled and continued to butter her chunk of the bread.  
  
"Rikku's been exploring. She's thinking she's found some hidden trail or two around here. I think she's just bored like us." Stated Wakka. He attacked the meats with gusto, showing his hunger.  
  
"Really?" asked the summoner. "I'll need to talk with her then." She handed the butter and knife to Tidus beside her and began to nibble on her food.  
  
"It seems she only comes in once or twice a day to get more supplies and then heads right back out." Lulu flashed a wry grin, " I like the dedication of this girl, once she gets an idea in her head, she sticks too it."  
  
"Tha's another insult to me, isn't it?" Growled Wakka.  
  
"Touchy, touchy there, bud." Replied Tidus. "You need to chill out. What's gotten you so riled?"  
  
"I'm not upset!" shouted Wakka. Lulu just smirked and Yuna hid her smile behind a raised hand.  
  
"Okay, right. You just normally shout for no reason." Stated the blitz ball star.  
  
Wakka sat in silence for a few moments, a sulking expression on his open face. "Whaddya want me to tell you. I'm just worried, ya? If someone can get so badly hurt on dis journey of ours, maybe we need to be more, uh, careful, ya?"  
  
Lulu sighed, "What are you worried about, you saw Auron out there working out. Wakka, he's fine."  
  
"That's not it. If we had followed the Teachings, Sir Auron would be dead. But we cheated, we used heathen Al-Bhed techniques and we saved his life. But," he shook his head, "it's wrong. What would have happened if it was really bad, ya? What if we loose someone." The last said in a whisper. "Like me, or Tidus, or even Lulu." He sniffed and settled his face in his hands.  
  
"Hey, Wakka, think of this like a Blitz." Tidus reached across the table and patted the man on the shoulder. "You know, if you got to play a game you gotta be focused on wining, right?"  
  
Wakka nodded not showing his face. Lulu knew the simple man was crying and rested a hand on his forearm.  
  
"So," Tidus continued. "This pilgrimage is like a game, only the stakes are really high. Anyone out there in the sphere can get injured, taken out of the game permanently, you know? But you gotta focus on winning; nothing else can get into your head. Like, whoa that blocker's taken out a half dozen men in the last tournament, that can't enter your head as you push to the goal. This is the same thing; we're here to make sure Yuna makes it to the Final Summon in Zanarkand. So if we get hurt, yeah, we'll all worry. But, we can't let that stop us."  
  
"I jus' can't get over the fear of loosing anyone of you." Wakka looked up from his hands, tears thick in his eyes. "I gotta go." With that he stood up and walked out the door. Lulu started to get up to follow but Yuna's hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
"Let him go, he won't go far." She stated.  
  
Lulu nodded and settled back down to finish the meal. An uncomfortable silence settled on the remaining three at the table.  
  
Rikku walked along the cliffs in the extreme north end of the Calm Lands. With her thief's skills she had managed to lift a device from Rin's shop that alerted her to the presence of fiends. Avoiding the creatures was easy for a single small girl. She had made it to what she supposed was the far northwest corner of the plains, but, she had been stymied by a short cliff. It was too tall to jump, to unstable to climb and a gap of unimaginable depth sprawled between where she was and where it was solid ground again. She lay down; her fiend finder telling her it was safe and studied the problem. With a Chocobo, she thought, someone could get across this. She took out her sketchpad and began to draw out a map of what she could see. The device on her arm telling her the nearest fiends were on the plains to her left, it seemed to be free of the angry dead. With her drawings and measurements in hand she hurried back to the agency.  
  
Tidus helped Lulu take the dishes back to the counter as Yuna wiped the table down with a cloth. The meal was over and soon, the race would begin. A set of heavy footsteps sounded from the archway to the rooms that announced Auron's arrival to the common room. He leaned against the archway and watched the group finish cleaning up. Yuna paused in her attack on the table to stare at the legendary guardian. He was fully geared up, red kimono hanging around his black cotton breeches as well as his sunglasses hanging on the end of his nose, his one russet eye able to be seen above them. He seemed relaxed, leaning almost casually in the archway.  
  
"Hello, Sir Auron. Hungry?" Asked the young summoner politely.  
  
"No." Replied the warrior. "I seem to remember a young man claiming he was going to succeed in not breaking his neck at some race or another. I'm curious to know if I have missed it."  
  
"No sirree bob." Replied Tidus. "I was just about to go out and get Chucky saddled up."  
  
Auron nodded, he moved from his leaning post to the table. He nodded to Tidus and Lulu, then turned his piercing eye to Yuna. "I'm sure you wish to return to your journey soon."  
  
"Yes, Sir Auron. I would like that. When can you be ready?" Yuna asked.  
  
"As soon as you need me to be." Came the calm reply.  
  
"Not good enough. Rin has told me how long it usually takes to recover from this type of injury. You should be taking it easy the rest of this seven day."  
  
"Then I will not take the front of the battle parties. I cannot in good conscience take up anymore of your time." Auron sighed. "There are more important things afoot."  
  
"He is right." Stated Lulu. "Wakka and I have noticed the fiends are more prevalent, and much more aggressive. Sin's gaining in strength and after that stupid mission at Mushroom Rock; the Crusaders are few and far between. Our time is running out."  
  
Auron nods to the dark mage and turns his attention back to Yuna. "We are needed. I will be ready soon enough."  
  
"Then when is the soonest you can be ready to leave?" asked the summoner.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Then we leave tomorrow, at dawn." Yuna stated.  
  
Tidus nods to them all and rushes out of the agency. As he opens the door, a young lithe shape rushes past him and into the common room of the agency. Rikku skidded to a stop.  
  
"I have some news!" she panted. "I think I have a way to get to a trail that is pretty overgrown. There are some old references to a temple somewhere near here; I think the trail that I found might lead there. It's worth checking out. We just need Tidus' Chocobo riding skills and some luck" She smiled, "What do you think, Yunie?"  
  
Yuna looked thoughtful. She turned to Lulu and asked, "Can you find Wakka for me?"  
  
"Why the change of heart?" the dark mage frowned, she would have had a better chance if she had left when she wanted.  
  
"I want to have a discussion with all the party."  
  
Auron settled down at the cleared table, a small cup of something in his right hand. He looked interested but also tired. He sipped on the liquid in his hand, sighing he closed his eye to wait. Lulu walked out of the agency as Yuna sent Rikku to change. Kimahri, displaying the awareness that he would be needed, padded silently into the common room, he grunted at the resting Auron and settled into a cross armed stance nearby. With a sigh, the warrior-monk cracked his eye open and looked up at the blue Ronso.  
  
"Checking up on me?" he spoke around a cynical smile that was hidden by his collar.  
  
Kimahri just nodded and shot the scarlet warrior a feral smile. Auron chuckled and settled back to waiting. The large blue man-beast wrinkled his nose at the monk's cup and looked at him until he spoke.  
  
"Sake." Replied Auron to the silent question. "Just a little, Kimahri. I'm not quite ready for a full tokkuri."  
  
Kimahri frowned and motioned to the clay jar that still hung on the warrior-monk's hip.  
  
"I can use it in other ways, Kimahri, you've seen that. It's for my special moves as well as for my health." Once again a smile was hidden behind the gray leather.  
  
"Kimahri thinks Auron should drink more of it then. If it's for health."  
  
Auron's hearty chuckle resonated through the common room as Tidus, Rikku, Wakka and Lulu entered the agency's main meeting place. Yuna sat with a small smile on her face. She motioned to them all to gather around the table. Auron polished off the last of the potent drink as the others sat down.  
  
"Rikku has found a place that we should investigate. It may have an abandoned temple there and I hope that we can find some new weapons to use in our mission. It will also be a way to help give Sir Auron a longer chance to heal."  
  
Auron grimaced and frowned. "That should not be a concern."  
  
"Never the less, it's a necessary concern. I don't want Rikku to continue without the rest of us. Neither do I wish Sir Auron to re-injure himself. So this could be a fine solution to all our dilemmas. What do the rest of you think."  
  
Tidus made his fist pumping "Go" sign and smiled.  
  
Wakka listened with a thoughtful expression. He started to say something, then, he just nodded.  
  
"I agree, as long as we have Sir Auron's consent." Lulu stated, looking at the warrior.  
  
Auron had pressed his sunglasses up his nose during the discussion and sufficed to just nod at Lulu. His last comment a hearty sigh in resignation.  
  
Kimahri nodded.  
  
"So be it. Rikku, tomorrow you need to show us where your trail is and Tidus needs to have his Chocobo ready. Now let's go out and cheer him on." She smiled at the blitzballer.  
  
Tidus shot the group a large grin and hoped up. With a last triumphant fist pumping he ran out to the Chocobo corral. The trainer was already out there warming up her mount. With a wink and a smile she lead her bird to the starting line. Tidus grabbed his favorite bird, Chucky, and started to saddle him. With a glance to check where the trainer was, he turned back to his mount and gave the bird a mixture of syrup and seeds.  
  
Whatever the result, he was ready to race, so was Chucky, who showed his enthusiasm with a jumping coo.  
  
The rest of the summoner's party gather at the finish line, Crusaders making sure the race course is free of fiends. Auron leaned against one of the flagged poles that marked the end of the course, red kimono flying in the permanent breeze. The rest arrayed near by. Tidus and the trainer sat aboard their respective mounts, waiting for the signal to start. Yuna raised her Rod of Wisdom, a bright yellow rag tied to the round end. With a smile she dropped the weapon, giving the two their cue to race.  
  
In a flash and a hearty yell, Tidus and the trainer were off. It was a close start as the sun just touched the cliffs to the west.  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews… hope this doesn't disappoint. I wanted to give the other's a chance to shine.  
  
See you next chapter. 


	15. Celebrations

Secrets we Share  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
The two yellow flightless birds gracefully ran along the first leg of the course. Tidus trailed the trainer until they came to the first hairpin turn. With an encouraging shout he spurred on his Chocobo, Chucky. Moving on its planted right foot the large bird took the lead on the inside of the turn. As the pair passed the trainer and her mount, Tidus kicked back against a large bag hanging on the right side of his mount. He cut open the brown cloth with a deft slash of the edge of his sword, which he had mounted just above the bag.  
  
Seed, sweets and special grasses started to pour from the slit in the burlap feed bag. With another quick and dexterous twist he released the large bag, hoping he had the timing right so that it would catch on the opposing rider's mount. With his "secret weapon" released he started to chant his "Haste" spell, encouraging his already flying mount.  
  
As if the trainer did not exist, her Chocobo slammed into the bag and began to feast. The trainer frowned and wondered if this could be considered cheating on the part of her rival rider, but she soon smiled at the cleverness of it. She threw up her hands in defeat as the unusually large number of seagulls that inhabited the part of the calm lands joined her mount for the surprise repast.  
  
Tidus smiled, his plan paying off, all the birds were swarming the bag of food and leaving him and his Chocobo alone. With no problems he reached the finish line and looked to Auron for a time. The scarlet warrior gazed at the Al Bhed device on the flagpole and shrugged.  
  
"I do not understand this, it says you have no time." Auron motioned to the display which was blinking three zeros.  
  
"Did you push the green button when Yuna started the race?" asked the blitzballer.  
  
Auron shot Tidus a look and nodded.  
  
"Well, guess that's the winning time then. Strange." Tidus scratched his head and looked back down the racecourse. The trainer was walking away from a large mound of yellow and gray feathers toward the flags marking the finish line.  
  
"Well, it may not have ever been done before," Stated the trainer as she walked up to the group, "But I'll call that a win. As long as you never race me again." The young Al Bhed held out her hand to shake.  
  
With a cocky grin Tidus shook hands with the trainer. "Well, What do I win?"  
  
The Al Bhed woman reached into her saddle pack from where it had been thrown over her shoulder. She rummaged and retrieved a small item, wrapped in yellow cloth. Upon the yellow silk was dyed a sun symbol. She smiled as she handed the thing over.  
  
"I don't know if you've heard about this, but there is a sword, out hidden in the cliff. This is used to make it more, um, magical."  
  
Tidus looked at the trainer with a grin, he had been told about the sword, and had retrieved it. He took the Sun Sigil and placed it in his packs. Nearby, Auron allowed a small smile to appear behind the collar, he was pleased with the kid. The rest of the party cheered and Yuna walked up to pet Chucky on the beak, as if he was Valefor.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Asked the blitzballer from his perch on the bird.  
  
"Rest. Then we go to Rikku's new discovery." Stated Auron.  
  
"Fine, but first, we celebrate!" Tidus crowed, raising a triumphant fist and causing Chucky to hop.  
  
Rikku clapped, cheering, and then hugged Yuna with a squeal. The young summoner returned the hug and shot a smile at the victorious Chocobo racer and his mount. Kimahri and Auron nodded to each other as the red robed warrior patted his tokkuri. The blue Ronso's tail swished and a feral grin spread across the feline face. As a group the party walked slowly back to the agency. Tidus walked the well-trained Chucky, petting the bird with a free hand and holding onto Yuna with his other arm.  
  
  
  
OK, I know it's a very short chapter. I'm having a bad case of writers block. I promise to work on the next chapter real soon. 


End file.
